


Корабли в бутылках

by light_dragonix



Category: EXO (Band), Girl's Day (Band), NCT (Band), SHINee, f(x)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Multi, Out of Character, Pregnancy, middle age crisis (kinda), too much pain
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 10:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_dragonix/pseuds/light_dragonix
Summary: Сехун возвращается в город детства и сталкивается с прошлым, которое почему-то забыл, и с настоящим, к которому был не готов.





	Корабли в бутылках

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ауфест на дайри ру  
буквально мои слёзы, кровь и пот, это самый тяжелый фик для меня, не понимаю, как я смогла его дописать, это было невыносимо трудно

Автобус останавливается резко — кто-то из пассажиров негромко ругается, едва не влетев лицом в спинку впереди стоящего кресла. Сехун успевает выставить вперёд руку, но от толчка боль отдаёт где-то в локте. Водитель объявляет хриплым голосом: «Приехали» — и включает радио погромче. Сехун ждёт, пока все выйдут, чтобы не толпиться в проходе. Плечо задевают рюкзаком, ухо случайно цепляют, хватаясь за спинку, чтобы не упасть. Сидевший у окна дедушка протискивается через ноги Сехуна и ворчит, что тот раскидал свои длинные конечности и не даёт выйти. Кто-то наступает на ногу из-за узости прохода, кричит «подожди, ты пакет забрал?», у кого-то звонит телефон. Сехун прикрывает глаза. Шум Сеула и столпотворение, кажется, собираются преследовать его до конца жизни. Затор рассасывается так же быстро, как возник, и, взяв сумку, Сехун выходит. Воздух, солёный, промозглый, пробирает до костей непривычным, позабытым холодом. Сехун зябко ёжится и оглядывается. Тёплая рука сжимает плечо. Сехун оборачивается быстро и отступает на шаг. Неловко ставит сумку на землю и пожимает отцу руку. Сухую, покрытую сетью неярких вен, желтоватую, как пожухлый лист. Отец разок перекатывается с пяток на носки, кажется, в порыве обнять, но сдерживает себя. Сехуну некомфортно, что отец смотрит на него снизу вверх. Словно мир сбился с оси, накренился, сломался. Когда-то казалось, что отец такой высокий, что закрывает солнце и держит небо на плечах. Потом Сехун узнал, что у него глаза грязно-коричневого цвета, которые тот прячет за зеленоватыми стёклами очков. Теперь же он отчётливо видит, что отец почти седой, и эта седина едва прикрывает лысеющую макушку, покрытую старческими пятнами.  
— Давно не виделись, — говорит Сехун. Отец лишь кивает и чуть сильнее сжимает его руку в своей.  
— Пойдем скорее, старушка совсем заждалась. — Отец разворачивается и идёт к выходу, чуть шаркая левой ногой.  
Непривычно слышать это ворчливо-нежное обращение к жене. Сколько Сехун себя помнит, отец всегда так говорил. Но за почти восемнадцать лет он успел об этом забыть — о ласковом «старушка» и мамином бурчании, что она старше всего на полгода. Он слишком давно не говорил с ними обоими одновременно.

Поездка проходит в молчании. Отец напряженно вглядывается в дорогу, поправляя иногда очки, Сехун смотрит в окно. Знакомый с детства пейзаж обрастает новыми образами — незнакомыми ему домами, магазинами, засильем автомобилей. Детей почти не видно — кто в школах, кто в садиках, кто сидит дома. Никто не останавливается поговорить, спросить, как дела. Город детства похож на маленькую и серую версию Сеула. Когда Сехун видел его в последний раз, он был ярко-зелёным, по-уютному шумным и неспокойным, как море, плескавшееся у самой границы. Он ещё был тем самым городом, который отпечатался на сердце. Но с тех пор прошло столько лет, что Сехун уже не помнит, правда ли он был таким или ему так хотелось.

Отец поглядывает на него искоса. В последний раз он видел сына не по видеозвонку, когда тот приехал на каникулы после пятого семестра. Он тогда уже отличался от худощавого, угловатого подростка, уехавшего в столицу учиться. А сейчас рядом с ним сидит высокий мужчина с редеющими висками, морщинами у глаз и между бровей. Он не выглядит на свой возраст — ладная фигура, чистая кожа, волевой взгляд. Ему можно дать максимум тридцать два года, но отец знает, что сыну скоро сорок лет.   
Лишь увидев, как повзрослел его сын, он понимает, как сильно он сам постарел. Конечно, здоровье даёт знать о себе да отражение не щадит, но казалось, что не так сильно заметно. Ему всё кажется, что он выглядит так же, как восемнадцать лет назад, когда он поехал вместе с сыном в Сеул, чтобы помочь ему освоиться в большом городе. Сейчас его сыну почти столько же, сколько тогда было ему. Внезапно он увидел себя его глазами — покрытого морщинами, сухого, будто застывшее тесто, седеющего. Старого.  
Какой же в его глазах будет старушка? Ох-ох-ох.

Мать стоит на крыльце — Сехун видит её, когда машина останавливается на перекрёстке. Она кутается в вязаный кардиган — наверняка сама и связала — вглядывается в подъезжающие машины, придерживает волосы, чтобы не растрепались. Она сбегает по дорожке к ним и ждёт, когда Сехун выйдет. Ей приходится встать на носочки, чтобы поцеловать его в щёку.  
— Какой же ты у меня большой, — она треплет его по волосам, пока он, неуклюже склонившись, её обнимает. — А по телефону ты не казался таким большим. Ешь тоже много, да?  
— Да не особо, — сконфуженно бубнит Сехун. — Отец, я сам занесу сумку.  
Отец едва заметно вздрагивает, но опускает сумку на землю. Понимает, что сын заботится о нём, но чувствует себя бесполезной рухлядью. Проскальзывает мимо него в дом и громко спрашивает у жены, готова ли еда. Сехун заходит за ним и полной грудью вдыхает запахи дома. Мамина стряпня: острейшие ттокпокки в районе, кимчи, мясо с пряностями; её любимые розы, расставленные по всем подоконникам, жидкость для мытья полов и отцовские сигареты. На мгновение кажется, будто он и не уезжал никогда. Сквозь приоткрытую форточку врывается морской ветер, наполняя лёгкие солью. Сехун чуть покашливает с непривычки.  
— Я подготовила твою комнату. — Мама выглядывает из кухни, протирая палочки. — Правда, я не уверена, что ты поместишься на своей кровати.  
— Ничего страшного, — Сехун проходит вглубь дома, проводя рукой по стенам. Под слоем обоев кое-где ощущаются трещинки. На стене у входа в гостиную висят фотографии в рамках — юность родителей, детство Сехуна и его старшего брата, дети брата. Сехун останавливается, чтобы рассмотреть своих племянников. Они родились, пока он служил, а когда вернулся, брат уехал в Австралию, на родину жены. Иногда он с детьми навещал родителей, но Сехун никак не мог вырваться с работы к ним. С братом он виделся чуть чаще — пересекались в Сеуле, когда у того выдавались командировки. Сидели в каком-нибудь ресторанчике, пили сочжу, ели мясо. Брат показывал фотографии детей — они были похожи на него, как две капли воды, мальчик и девочка. Сехуну очень хотелось увидеться с ними. Но пока он копил на отпуск в Австралии, они выросли и перестали его интересовать.  
— Твой брат приезжал два месяца назад. — Мама вновь высовывается в коридор. — Его дети совсем от рук отбились. Не уважают нас. Почти не говорят на корейском. Сядут на диване и шушукаются на английском. Это всё невестка виновата, не следит она за ними. Карьеру строит. Совсем не думает о том, как дети будут жить. Твоему брату некогда, сам понимаешь, он весь в делах.  
Сехун кивает и уходит в комнату. Мама что-то ещё говорит о племянниках и невестке, которую Сехун никогда не видел. Ей не важно, что её не слушают, она говорит себе. Сехун прикрывает дверь и приваливается к ней спиной. За окном напротив плещется море. Тут оно повсюду, в какую сторону ни посмотри — услышишь, увидишь, почувствуешь на кончике носа и языка. Сехун выпрямляется и осматривает комнату. Она напоминает капсулу времени — в ней ничего не изменилось с тех пор, как он был тут в последний раз. У стола висит плакат с Шинхва, который он привез после первого курса. Над кроватью — постеры с Slam Dunk, One Piece и Dragon Ball. Шкаф обклеен стикерами — покемоны, гоночные тачки, переводные татуировки и один стикер с Сейлор Сатурн, который он выпросил у малышки Пак Суён. На книжных полках, раньше заполненных учебниками, теперь только томики манги, комиксы, которые Сехун покупал, пока учился в университете, и энциклопедии, которые ему дарили на все дни рождения. На столе стоят горшки с мамиными азалиями — единственное отличие от прошлого, которое он сразу и не заметил.  
Подходит к шкафу, проводит рукой по стикерам — некоторые уже выцвели, но выглядят так же круто, как и тогда, в детстве. Однажды он привёл в гости Чанёль-хёна с кружка английского и показал свою доску почета. Хён так переволновался от зависти, что выпросил себе три стикера с Чармандером. Сехун великодушно согласился и подарил вместе со слоем краски со шкафа. Отец долго ворчал и ругался и заставил Сехуна замазать пятно. Краска тоже выцвела, а когда-то была карминно-красной, ярко выделяясь на фоне скромно коричневого шкафа. Отец покачал головой, увидев это.  
— Другой краски не было, — ныл Сехун, потирая голову, куда прилетел подзатыльник. — Ты же сам сказал — до субботы чтобы закрасил!  
Сехун улыбается — сейчас бы отцу пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы наподдать ему.  
Внутри шкафа ещё лежат какие-то старые майки, которые он носил дома. С названиями рок-групп, парков Кореи, эмблемой университета. Сехун вытаскивает одну наугад. Выцветшая, она пахнет одновременно шкафом и стиральным порошком. Возможно, её давали носить племяннику. Сехун в неё не влез бы даже при большом желании.   
Разложив привезенные вещи на полках и повесив костюм, Сехун оборачивается к Луффи в изголовье.

Кровать оказывается не так уж мала, как думала мама. Сехун ложится, не снимая ветровки. Прикрывает глаза и спрашивает себя — жалеет ли он, что приехал домой?  
Обычно он разбивает отпуск, чтобы отдыхать по два-три дня, за которые можно просто отлежаться дома и ни о чем не думать. Иногда он летает на день в Японию к Минатозаки-сану в его онсэн. Иногда он ходит к его дочке, работающей администратором. Но чаще всего он отсыпается, заказывает еду, лежит на полу или диване, смотрит фильмы или сериалы или просто наслаждается тишиной. Потом выходит на работу — и будто белка в колесе, постепенно наращивает темп, чтобы через несколько месяцев вновь выпасть на пару дней. Его это устраивает. Находиться целыми днями на работе, выходить и в субботу, а в воскресенье отсыпаться или приходить в себя после встречи с коллегами. Он бы и не подумал вернуться домой, если бы не Ёнхо. Неугомонный Ёнхо вернулся из Чикаго в Корею и решил вновь собрать одноклассников. Он уговаривал Сехуна три недели — писал в католк, говорил, кто точно придёт, организацию он берёт на себя, Сехуну надо просто притащить свою заносчивую задницу.

Сехун ещё помнит, как его удивил этот звонок. Он был на работе, конечно, пытался свести отчёт под аккомпанемент непрекращающихся сообщений от финдира, мечтал скорее приехать домой и умереть на несколько часов. Незнакомый номер на экране смартфона был неприятным сюрпризом. Не так много людей знали его личный номер, разве что родители да коллеги. Если бы зазвонил рабочий Самсон, он бы ответил без промедлений. Но это был личный Сяоми, поэтому Сехун с раздражением сбросил вызов, сохранил документ и вышел из кабинета. В курилке никого не было, не перед кем было держать марку, поэтому Сехун с удовольствием затянулся отвратительными китайскими сигаретами. С каждой затяжкой становилось легче, хоть немного. Ещё одна сигарета, и он будет готов работать дальше.  
Но звонок повторился.  
— Алло, — коротко ответил Сехун. — Кто это?  
— Сехун? О Сехун? — прозвучал смутно знакомый голос. Собеседник продолжил только после раздраженного «да». — Это Ёнхо, Со Ёнхо, со школы, помнишь меня?  
Сложно не помнить. Душа компании, староста два года подряд, активист и заводила. Лучший школьный друг.   
Сехун выдохнул дым и прикрыл воспаленные глаза.  
— Конечно, помню, — сдержанно ответил он. — Давно я тебя не слышал.  
— Давненько, давненько! — Кажется, даже спустя столько лет Ёнхо остался задорным и весёлым. — Как сам, как жизнь? Ничего?  
— Да как у всех. Работаю, иногда отдыхаю, но больше работаю. Ты как?  
— Да так же. Работа, дети, работа. Слушай, мы тут встречу выпускников организовываем, ты приедешь?

Сначала Сехун отказывался. Он занят, у него очень много работы, так сложно взять отпуск. Ёнхо выслушивал его отговорки без интереса и обрывал звонок, говоря, что перезвонит. И перезванивал — день или два спустя.   
— Слушай, ну неужели работа такая интересная? Или важная? Ты что, Тони Старк и без тебя всё развалится? Нет, подожди, ты Илон Маск и без тебя ракета не взлетит. Угадал?   
Сехун смеялся с небольшим осадком раздражения в горле. Но таков Ёнхо, прогнёт под себя весь мир, а мир и рад будет.   
— Ну что тебе стоит на несколько дней приехать? Ты многих давно не видел, зуб даю. Да и что ты теряешь? 

Спокойную жизнь и тихие ночи. Потому что Сехун знал — стоит приехать, и ему станет стыдно, что вычеркнул прошлое из жизни и сделал это с такой лёгкостью, что сам не заметил. 

В итоге Сехун сдался, что неудивительно. Под напором Ёнхо и Китайская стена бы пала.   
К тому же Сехун действительно ничего не терял. А поездка домой помогла бы пережить разрыв с Хаён. Он не был влюблен в неё по уши и не страдал, когда она ушла, но в квартире всё ещё оставались некоторые её вещи. Иногда Сехун просыпался и слышал её прощальные слова.   
— Ты сдохнешь в одиночестве, потому что никто тебе не нужен. Вообще никто. — Она кидала вещи в чемодан и постоянно взмахивала руками, пытаясь придать словам большее значение. Раздувая масштаб своих обвинений. — Чем я думала, когда решила, что могу тебя исправить? Какой я была дурой! Я тебе не нужна была, с самого первого дня! И чего ты молчишь? Может, скажешь хоть что-нибудь?   
Сехун выдавил нелепое: «Вызвать тебе такси?». Хаён закатила глаза и махнула на него рукой. 

Сехуну хотелось забыть об этом, потому что меньше всего ему хотелось обидеть Хаён. И чувство вины по выходным не давало ему спать. Когда он решил встречаться с Хаён, он не хотел, чтобы всё кончилось так. 

Никогда и ни с кем. 

Но получалось, как получалось. 

Они уходили, обвиняя его в неумении любить и ценить другого человека. 

А он зарывался в работу, чтобы пережить разрыв, чтобы успокоить нервы, чтобы войти в привычную колею до отношений. 

Но позвонил Ёнхо, разворошил душу и спросил так легко, так просто — что ты теряешь? 

И вот он дома, лежит на своей детской кровати, видит, что на потолке по углам скопилась грязь, потому что мама уже не в состоянии везде дотягиваться шваброй, слышит, как отец зовёт его ужинать.  
И чувствует, что не то место он выбрал для отдыха. 

Мать постаралась на славу — приготовила почти все любимые блюда Сехуна, даже черный удон. Она постоянно придвигает что-нибудь ближе к нему, чтобы он хорошо поел. Насмотреться не может — сын её вырос невероятным красавцем. Даром, что красота эта не помогает подняться по карьерной лестнице.  
— Я думала, ты однажды привезешь нам сноху из Сеула, — говорит мама. — Тебя послушать, так ты постоянно работаешь.  
— Ну да, — пожимает плечами Сехун. — Я не могу привести невесту в дом, если у меня ещё нет своего жилья.   
— Ты мог бы снимать, — отец ковыряет ттокпокки, ему нельзя сильно острое. — Я слышал, что сын Паков снимает, а у него жена и трое детей.  
— Чанёль-хён и пашет больше меня, — Сехун вздыхает. — Я хочу выкупить жилье. Купить машину. И только потом жениться.  
— Тебе скоро сорок, — мягко говорит мама. — И мы не молодеем. Ты же не собираешься жениться в пятьдесят?  
— Немного осталось, — отмахивается Сехун. — Тут какие новости?  
Мама отвлекается и говорит, как поживают Паки, Чхве, Чоны, рассказывает, что недавно приезжала бабушка. Отец иногда вставляет свои комментарии. Сехун доедает в молчании.  
Вернувшись в комнату, он вспоминает, почему не хотел все эти годы возвращаться.  
Лежа в кровати, он слышит, как мать моет посуду, как отец смотрит по телевизору Gag Concert. И думает, как мало он теперь о них знает. Отец за ужином рассказал, что увлекся прополкой и разбил за домом огородик. Мать ходит на курсы вышивания крестиком и подрабатывает в цветочном магазине. Отец раз в месяц ходит на рыбалку, но стабильно ничего не приносит. Хочет завести собаку. Так странно понимать, что у родителей могут быть увлечения и хобби. Когда-то родители постоянно были на работе. Бывали сезоны, когда Сехун видел отца раз в месяц — не пересекались в доме, в котором жили вместе. Мать работала меньше, но всё остальное время посвящала дому, так что Сехун с братом были предоставлены сами себе.  
Сехун сейчас не отличается от своих родителей тогда. Он и собаку себе завести не может, чтобы не волноваться, что она умрёт без него с голоду. А котов он не любит. Кто-то предлагал ему завести птичку, чтобы встречала пением после работы, но она ведь тоже помрёт. Сехун себя забывает покормить, а тут животное.  
Что уж говорить о семье. 

Сехун пытался встречаться с девушками, в основном с коллегами, но как-то не сложилось. Слишком много работает. А если не работает, то занимается в спортзале. Кто-то из его девушек пытался намекнуть, что неплохо бы больше времени проводить вместе, но Сехун так привык к своему распорядку, что совсем не хотел его менять. Однажды, расставаясь с ним, Чжухён сказала, что он помрёт в одиночестве и его труп найдут только через месяц, когда надо будет деньги за квартиру отдавать. Сехун ответил, что не удивится такому исходу. На следующий день после расставания Чжухён уволилась, и Сехун был ей благодарен. 

Когда он просыпается утром, отца уже нет — он на рыбалке. Мама уже на ногах и спешит в цветочный магазин. Она будто оправдывается — так привыкла рано вставать, что больше не может спать дольше. Целует его в щёку, говорит, что завтрак на столе, ключи на тумбочке, отец будет поздно. И убегает — откуда только силы берутся в её сухоньком тельце.

Наскоро поев, Сехун идёт на пляж. Сколько с ним связано воспоминаний. И все кажутся нереальными, словно сон. Словно ему это когда-то приснилось. Солёный воздух прошивает насквозь, море кажется враждебным. Сейчас Сехун знает, насколько оно глубокое и какое у него сильное течение. А в детстве море было другом. Родители учили бояться воды, но никто не слушал. После школы неслись на пляж. В тёплые дни мальчики сбрасывали с себя форму и ныряли, а девочки сидели на берегу и подбадривали их. Сехун всегда побеждал в заплывах на скорость. Наградой служил поцелуй в щёку от кого-нибудь из девчонок. И не дай бог родители застукают! Поднимут шум, словно девочку обесчестили. В холодные дни просто сидели на песке, пытались делать уроки. Сехун списывал у умника Тэиля, а у Сехуна списывал Чонин. Иногда на пляж приходил Чанёль-хён, выгуливал выдрочек. Всем классом их гладили и тискали, а Чанёль-хён негромко просил не увлекаться. У кого-то из девочек обязательно был с собой термос с чаем или бутерброды. Иногда скидывались классом и отправляли кого-нибудь в магазин. Тётушка за прилавком всегда ругалась — нормальные дети дома сидят, уроки учат, а вы!   
Зимой набивались к кому-нибудь домой — чаще всего к Сучжон. У её родителей был большой двухэтажный дом. Если дома была её старшая сестра, то уходили к Чонину — его сестры возвращались поздно вечером из-за подработок. Всем классом рассыпались по гостиной, доставали домашку, пытались учиться. Потом девочки на кухне резали бутерброды, мальчишки при надобности бегали в магазин. Играли в настольные игры или смотрели дорамы. Во время дорам обязательно находились парочки, которые держались за руки. Сехун помнит, как краснела шея Тэиля, когда Сынван касалась его пальцев своими.   
Никто не думал о будущем до последнего. Никто и представить не мог, что взрослая жизнь, которую они себе воображали, окажется такой скучной и серой. Самой большой проблемой были экзамены и возможное перераспределение класса. Не было мыслей об аренде, рассрочках, налогах. Не надо было думать, как растянуть небольшую зарплату на месяц и при возможности отправить немного родителям. Можно было остаться дома, сказав маме, что температура поднялась, хотя на самом деле с пацанами перепили отцовского сочжу, выкраденного из тайника. Можно было плакать из-за оценок и жаловаться классному руководителю на несправедливое отношение другого учителя.  
Можно было носиться по городу на велосипедах, распевать громко песни и не обращать внимания на бурчание бабулек. Лазать по деревьям, прыгать бомбочкой в общественный бассейн и всей гурьбой выгуливать чужих собак.  
Сехун прикрывает глаза и вдыхает полной грудью. Кажется, он ещё слышит весёлые крики их класса, самого шумного за всю историю школы, как говорил директор. Приятное было время. И такое необычное.

Поток воспоминаний прерывает звонок. Ёнхо узнал, что Сехун в городе, и приглашает на обед.   
— Помнишь забегаловку с самым вкусным рыбным супом на районе? — Слышно, как Ёнхо лучится радостью и оптимизмом. — Подходи туда к двум.  
Сехун обречённо соглашается. Конечно, он помнит эту забегаловку. Какое-то время они там обедали каждый день. Никто не знает, как она называлась тогда. Они бегали к тётушке Ёнми, чтобы она ласково потрепала каждого по волосам, принесла дополнительную тарелку супа в подарок, зная, что кто-нибудь обязательно не наестся, и помолилась в воскресенье за всех них. Потом тётушка слегла. Ребята всем классом приходили, чтобы поухаживать, но её сын не пускал видеться с ней — слишком слаба. После её смерти ходить в забегаловку перестали, хотя суп был всё ещё самым вкусным.

Переступая порог и отмахиваясь от колокольчиков, Сехун удивляется — зал на десять столиков такой же, как и двадцать лет назад. Те же фотографии, то же меню за стеклом у стойки. За дверью кухни так же шумно, две официантки в потемневших передниках снуют между посетителями, разнося суп, закуски, сочжу или пиво. Сехун нерешительно застывает у двери — кажется, он спит и видит сон о прошлом. Не может это местечко так законсервироваться во времени. Но вот ему машет Ёнхо — и Сехун выдыхает. Старый друг всё такой же высокий и стильный, может даже чересчур для их городка. Лицо у него ещё моложавое, возможно, из-за неизменной улыбки, от которой остались жизнерадостные морщины. Волосы, чуть более ломкие, чем раньше, зачесаны назад. Сехун с некоторой долей злорадства отмечает залысины и набрякшие мешки под глазами. В остальном Ёнхо не изменился — всё так же много говорит, неуклюже шутит, используя игру слов на английском, и часто-часто касается локтя Сехуна. Сехун же молча ест суп, изредка кивая словам друга.   
— Это же так круто — снова увидеть наших! — Ёнхо излучает радость и оптимизм. — Я звонил Сучжон — она сказала, что постарается уговорить мужа купить ей билет.  
— Чтобы Сучжон и слушалась мужчину, — Сехун качает головой. — С ума сойти.  
— Я тоже удивился! В школе она была такой независимой, такой сильной.  
Сехун кивает. Ёнхо рассказывает о других одноклассниках — Хосок в Чили с благотворительной миссией, Ёнчже уже использовал свой отпуск и даже больничный взять не сможет. Вонпиль сломал ногу и не приедет.  
— Слушай, как ты узнал мой номер телефона? — прерывает его Сехун. — Я его недавно менял.  
— Мне Чанёль-хён дал. А его номер я взял у Суён, она близко общается с Йерим, а Йерим работает в детском саду, куда ходят племянники Сынван и Тэиля.   
— Какая Йерим... Погоди, так они и правда поженились?  
— Да! Боже, О Сехун, ты хоть интересовался жизнью одноклассников после армии?   
Сехун стыдливо опускает голову. Он и правда не спрашивал у родителей, как там его друзья. В армии было не до них, каждый день хотелось только упасть в кровать и уснуть. Редкие приезды родителей помогали держаться, как и визиты брата. За неполный час, что им давали на общение, они не успевали рассказать, как сами живут, что уж говорить о друзьях. А потом, в университете, в большом городе, они ушли на задний план и в итоге растворились в воспоминаниях.  
Почему-то раньше Сехуна это так не расстраивало. Лишь сейчас он осознает, как сильно ему не хватало друзей. Всё время, что они провели вместе, эти двенадцать лет он легко перечеркнул, переехав в Сеул. А ведь они были самым дружным классом. Даже с параллельными классами не общались, всегда были сами по себе. Двадцать два человека, четырнадцать мальчиков, восемь девочек, пять общих котов, двенадцать собак, три птички и одна золотая рыбка. Всё было общим, потому что кошек обычно подбирали на улице, собак отбивали у служб по отлову, рыбку и птичек всей толпой выбирали в зоомагазине на другом конце города.  
— Давайте эту, она синяя, подходит под цвет штор.  
— Она не будет жить у меня в комнате.  
— Тогда жёлтую, чтобы со стеной сливалась.  
— Зелёную!  
— Я ненавижу зелёный.  
— Я купила эту серенькую!  
— Минчжи, мы пришли, чтобы мне купить попугая!  
— Ты слишком долго выбираешь!  
Во время обедов они занимали три стола, двигали их ближе и продолжали галдеть, как во время уроков. Учителя поражались, как они не устают друг от друга. Каждый день видятся в школе, после бегут на пляж или в гости, сидят там до вечера, а утром снова видятся по дороге в школу. Их дружная атмосфера привлекала многих, кто не мог найти друзей в своём окружении, но не каждый мог стать частью их банды. Чанёль-хён смог, потому что был добрым, много знающим и любящим животных. Ещё он немного пел, а ничто они так не любили, как начинать петь без предупреждения. Кто-нибудь затягивал аниме-ост или поп-песню, а остальные подхватывали, словно в диснеевском мультике или мюзикле. Им нравилось воображать себя не настоящим классом, а героями какой-нибудь истории. Каждый год история менялась — то они должны были спасти мир, то принца Чжебома вызволить из плена, то сдать экзамен на владение волшебной палочкой.  
Сехун помнит эту трагедию, когда из всего класса одного Чжебома перевели в параллельный. Он сбегал к ним, как из тюрьмы. У него даже успеваемость упала, потому что он учился не со своими друзьями. В итоге после первого полугодия его вернули обратно — класс на радостях скупил все сладости в ближайшем магазинчике.

Сехун поднимает голову. Ёнхо, не заметив его выпадения из реальности, рассказывает, как он ходил в школу. Старых учителей уже нет, директор раз пять сменился, конечно, их класс никто не помнит. Однако он умудрился договориться о проведении встречи выпускников в старом спортзале. Его уже несколько раз ремонтировали, он не похож на тот, в котором они проводили свой выпускной, но это всё ещё их спортзал. Ёнхо хвалится, что уговорил директора всего за час.  
— Я в тебе не сомневался, — улыбается Сехун. — Это же ты.  
— Это же я, — сияет Ёнхо. — У меня в общем-то всё готово, Сынван с Тэилем, Сыльги и Сучжи мне помогают. Нужен ещё кто-нибудь, кто поможет нам после занятий украсить зал. Не хочешь, как раньше, влезть на шатающуюся стремянку?  
— Нет уж, как-нибудь без меня справитесь, — машет рукой Сехун.  
Ёнхо не обижается и начинает рассуждать, кто точно не откажет и может ли он попросить Чжухона купить гирлянды.  
Сехуна надолго не хватает. Он извиняется и уходит, говоря, что надо ещё к матери в магазинчик заскочить, помочь. Ёнхо понимающе кивает — Сехун его за это любит.  
С ним всегда так — сначала терпишь его нескончаемые разговоры и шутки, а потом устаёшь так, будто неделю слушал тяжёлый рок. Ёнхо не обижается, когда люди скомкано прощаются и уходят. Он знает, что много говорит, но никак не может замолчать в нужный момент. Поэтому улыбается, молча доедает или допивает и убегает по своим делам, которые никогда не заканчиваются. Ёнхо всегда есть чем заняться, и за это Сехун его тоже любит.

Сехун и правда идёт к матери, чтобы посмотреть, чем она занимается на работе. Однако ей не до него, она занята, разговаривая одновременно с пятью посетительницами. Сехун более чем уверен, что они приходят сюда не за цветами. Его мама сама как цветок — расцветает, общаясь с людьми. Сехун не находит в себе сил зайти и разрушить эту атмосферу дружелюбия. Он возвращается домой и просто смотрит в потолок, лёжа на кровати, пока с рыбалки не приходит отец. Ничего не поймал, зато отдохнул морально и физически.  
— Ничто так не очищает разум, как рыбалка, — говорит он, стоя у плиты, ожидая, пока закипит чайник. — Ты часами сидишь и ждёшь, когда же наконец клюнет, и за это время успеваешь обдумать столько мыслей, что в итоге ничего не остаётся. Только ты, море и неподвижный поплавок. Тебе стоит как-нибудь сходить.  
Сехун кивает, не уверенный, что ему это понравится. Он не может долго оставаться наедине со своими мыслями. То об аренде вспомнит, то об ошибке, допущенной в отчёте три месяца назад. То начнёт злиться, что ему не дают повышения, то сам себя уговаривает, что ему это не нужно. Вспоминает, что он одинок и никто не может скрасить его вечера и выходные. Думает о будущем и понимает, что оно безнадёжно, а сил что-либо менять уже нет.  
Отец будто видит его сомнения. Ставит перед ним чашку горячего чая и как-то неловко хлопает по плечу.  
— Ну да ладно, сам знаешь, надо тебе это или нет. Но если что, в следующий раз пойду через три дня.  
Сехун запоздало кивает ему в спину.

На следующий день Сехун встаёт так же поздно. После ужина он долго лежал в кровати, думая, стоит ли идти на встречу выпускников. Может, сказаться больным и не пойти? Он не уверен, что вынесет чувство стыда за то, что не общался ни с кем. Более того, он боится узнать, что лишь он один ничего не добился и остался одиноким неудачником. Сейчас он почти не знает этих людей, не знает, как они отреагируют на его жизнь. В детстве никто не хвастался своими достижениями, но в то время как-то легче жилось. Никто не зарабатывал, никто не покупал бессмысленные дорогие вещи, лишь бы купить, ради статуса. Тогда и статус иначе выражался — в количестве фишек, выживших тамагочи, стикеров с роботами или сейлор-мун, сколько раз ты пересмотрел серии Slam Dunk и заслушал ли до дыр кассету H.O.T. По этим критериям Сехун был вполне влиятельным и крутым, потому что у него был магнитофон, в отличие от половины класса. Но он никогда не хвастал этим — этот магнитофон не принадлежал ему, он принадлежал всем.  
А что сейчас? Сейчас у Сехуна нет своего жилья, нет машины, нет ничего, что он мог бы с уверенностью назвать своим, кроме швейцарских часов, которые ему на тридцатилетие подарил брат. Вот Ёнхо другое дело — он уж точно пробился в жизни, иначе не оказался бы в Чикаго. Хосок тоже — достиг своей цели и занялся гуманитарной помощью, как и мечтал. А Сехун, а что Сехун?  
А ничего.  
Сон всё не шёл, пришлось включить телефон и посмотреть пару серий «Ведьмака». Не то чтобы ему нравилось, но от игры Генри Кавилла всегда клонило в сон. 

Дома никого — мама опять на работе, отец тоже куда-то ушёл. Сехун неспешно перекусывает всем, что находит в холодильнике, и выходит прогуляться по пляжу. Сегодня прохладнее, чем вчера, трудно стоять на одном месте. Сехун, плотнее запахнув плащ, идёт по кромке воды, не боясь промочить обувь. Ветра почти нет, море спокойно, но не безмятежно. Оно тёмное, страшное, ему трудно доверять. Иногда Сехун бросает камни — концентрические круги расходятся, тревожа водную гладь. Как Ёнхо растревожил его жизнь своим звонком. Сехун идёт и идёт, и ведёт с собой внутреннюю борьбу. Он так хочет пойти на встречу, хочет вновь увидеть друзей. Ему было так тяжело в первые годы в чужом городе. Так страшно и одиноко. Он так долго сходится с людьми, что подружиться по-настоящему может лишь спустя несколько лет. В университете ему это не удалось.  
Вот бы услышать сейчас тихий смех Сучжон, увидеть широкую улыбку Чонина, взять за руку Чжинри или Хери и просто перестать думать. Раствориться в общем веселье, быть не Сехуном из отдела финансов, не О Сехуном из Сеула, а просто Сехуном, мальчиком, беззаботным, наивным. Сехуном без жизненного опыта и груза одиночества.  
— Эй! — вдруг окликают его. Сехун поднимает голову. Он стоит перед чуть покосившимся старым домиком со старомодным крыльцом. Кажется, тут лет сто не делали ремонт. Сехун вспоминает — дом рыбака Ли. Мама говорила, что старик умер прошлым летом. Сколько Сехун себя помнит, тот всегда был стар, но каждое утро на своей лодочке уплывал в море за рыбой. Но окликнувший его совсем не рыбак Ли и даже не его сын, новый старик Ли, такой же старый, как его отец.  
Глаза окликнувшего мужчины увеличиваются, когда он разглядывает подошедшего близко к дому человека.  
— Осэн, это ты? — Сехун вздрагивает. Так давно никто не называл этим именем. — Сэни, неужто домой приехал?  
Лишь один человек так его звал. Когда-то он был юн и невообразимо красив. Густые чёрные волосы, кожа цвета мёда, вечно розовые губы, то ли обкусанные, то ли ободранные. Сехун помнит, как дарил ему гигиенические помады, которые в итоге терялись в рюкзаке или карманах. Сехун помнит дурацкий смех и мягкий голос. Помнит большие блестящие глаза и нос с горбинкой.  
Помнит Ли Тэмина, самого красивого мальчика на памяти Сехуна.  
Сейчас это уставший мужчина с потухшим взглядом. С поседевшими висками и запавшими глазами. Губы всё такие же обкусанные. И голос уже не такой нежный, как раньше. В детстве Тэмина часто путали с девочкой, из-за чего он постоянно дрался со старшими. Сехун ему иногда помогал, но от него мало толку. Теперь Тэмина никто бы не спутал с девушкой. И если бы не прозвище, Сехун вряд ли узнал его.  
— Давно не виделись, Сэни, — Тэмин протягивает руку. Сехун неуверенно пожимает её, едва заметно морщась, когда ладонь царапают огрубевшие мозоли. Хватка у Тэмина сильная, как бы на бледной коже не остались синяки. Сехун разглядывает его вблизи — более загорелый, жилистый, худой. Совсем не похож на себя в детстве.   
Тэмин так же разглядывает его. Сехун расцвел и стал красивым мужчиной. Следит за собой и за здоровьем, вряд ли много пьёт. Не женат и без детей. Осторожен и вежлив. В общем, мало изменился. В отличие от него самого.  
— Давненько, — Сехун наконец кивает. — Работа засосала и всё такое, сам понимаешь.  
— Ещё как. — Тэмин кивает в сторону дома. — Ты заходи, что на холоде стоять. Выпьем, поговорим за жизнь.  
— Нет, спасибо, — Сехун пытается улыбнуться. — Мне надо идти, обещал Ёнхо помочь с организацией.  
— О, так вы все здесь? — Тэмин, наоборот, улыбается широко. — Рад это слышать. Странно, что никто мне об этом не сказал.  
— Да, вроде как встреча выпускников, — Сехун делает шаг назад. — Наверное, Ёнхо хотел потом сам заскочить и сказать.  
— Да что там, это же ваш выпускной, — Тэмин машет рукой. — Ну бывай, беги, Сэни. Ещё увидимся.  
Сехун скомкано прощается и уходит. В груди поднимается желание бросить всё, собрать вещи и вернуться в Сеул. Он ещё может слетать в Японию или просто пролежать до конца отпуска на диване.  
Вот чего он боялся. Что не узнает своих друзей настолько, что испугается с ними говорить.  
Тэмин дружил с их классом, хоть и был на год старше. Как-то раз поделился с Чонином зонтом после школы, потом погулял с ним и его собакой, да и прибился к их классу. Тэмин не общался со сверстниками из-за тяжелого характера и любви помахать кулаками. Его так часто обзывали страшненькой девочкой и предлагали стать «подружкой», что он озверел. А Чонин, вечно заспанный, вечно рассеянный, достучался до того Тэмина, что всегда прятался за злобой и ненавистью. У него это всегда выходило естественно, само собой — будить в людях лучшее. Тэмин стал общаться со всем классом, особенно близко сойдясь с Чонином, Сучжон и Чжинри. К Сехуну он чаще относился как к несмышленому младшему брату, насмешливо тянул «Сэни» и всегда ругался, когда мелкий лез в драку вместе с ним.  
— Куда ты прёшь, Сэни, — бурчал он потом, когда девочки клеили им на ушибы пластыри и дули на ссадины. — Они больше и тяжелее, тебя снова одним ударом вывели из игры.  
— Все за тебя дерутся, и я тоже, — обижался Сехун. — Чем я-то хуже?  
Сынван в такие моменты всегда закатывала глаза, а Тэмин глупо-преглупо улыбался.  
Ему до самого конца было непривычно, что за него кто-то может стоять горой. Что кто-то может не просто защищать его, но и хотеть этого.  
Сехуну ужасно нравился Тэмин. С ним было весело проводить время — он постоянно шутил, не мог стоять на месте, что-то крутил в руках. Сехуну нравилось иногда просто следить за тем, как Тэмин говорит. Как двигаются его губы, как часто он их облизывает, как часто моргает или кивает.   
А ещё Тэмин был милым, как щенята и котята в плетеной корзинке; узнай он об этих мыслях, перестал бы дружить с Сехуном. Он терпеть не мог, когда его называли милым. Но в глубине души Сехун по дурости думал, что с таких, как Тэмин, рисуют купидонов и херувимов. И никогда ему в этом не признался.  
Тридцатидевятилетний Тэмин мало походит на купидона. Да даже на взрослого ангела не потянет, как себе представлял Сехун. И красивым или миловидным его не назвать. Обычный рабочий мужик с печатью вечного недосыпа на лице. Пройди Сехун мимо, даже не узнал бы в нем кумира юности. Когда-то ему казалось, что Тэмин, такой сильный, такой несгибаемый, обязательно добьётся всего в жизни.  
А он оказался на таком дне, о котором Сехун и подумать не мог.

Прогулки по городу так же не приносят успокоения. Улицы, вроде такие знакомые, такие родные, не узнаются. То ли вывесок новых слишком много, то ли фасады изменены. Сехун примерно представляет, в каком он районе, но глаз так часто цепляет новые названия, что он теряется в своих мыслях. Его мысленная карта не совпадает с реальностью — уже второй раз за день. Перестать бы думать о Тэмине и изменениях, ведь и он сам не идеал достижения мечты. Но видеть падение кумира с сияющего пьедестала, возведенного своими ожиданиями и надеждами, почти физически больно. Словно сам оттуда упал и ударился о твёрдую землю, не успев этого осознать.   
Сехун заходит в супермаркет, в который они с братом бегали, когда к ним приезжали гости. Это случалось редко, поэтому новое оформление зала не так сильно выбивает из колеи. Сехун, опираясь на тележку, идёт вдоль рядов, не вглядываясь в товары. Кажется, он берёт хлеб и молоко, задумывается и проходит мимо стеллажей со сладостями и заворачивает в отдел сыпучих продуктов. У одного из стеллажей беременная женщина пытается достать с верхней полки сухой завтрак в виде больших шоколадных шариков, но никак не может дотянуться. Сехун подаёт ей две коробки.  
— Спасибо, — женщина оборачивается, чтобы поблагодарить и роняет сухой завтрак. — О Сехун?  
День внезапных узнаваний. За морщинами, неровным слоем тонального крема и безмерной усталостью Сехун видит Чжинри. Самая громкая, самая красивая, самая амбициозная, она так горела желанием уехать в большой город и стать актрисой или моделью. Сехун помнит, как они однажды уговорили директора на театральную постановку, в которой Чжинри исполнила роль Офелии. Сыграла, как могла в пятнадцатилетнем возрасте, но многим родителям понравилось. Все были уверены, что у неё получится пробиться в индустрию, с её-то характером. Но вот она, беременная, уставшая, безрадостная, неловко принимает коробки из рук Сехуна и снова благодарит.  
— Давно не виделись, — неуверенно произносит Сехун. — Ты...  
— О, только не говори, что не изменилась, — Чжинри кидает коробки к тележку и отворачивается, но жестом приглашает пройтись с ней. — Соврёшь ведь.  
Сехун не отвечает.  
— На встречу приехал? — Сехун подтверждает. — Я думала, что ты не приедешь. Почти все, кто уехал, хоть иногда, но приезжают. А ты совсем застрял у себя в Сеуле. Мы подумали, что у тебя там семья, вот ты и не отрываешься от них.  
— Да нет, — пожимает плечами Сехун. — Я ещё не женился, даже отношений пока нет. Работаю.  
— Так много? Ну, ты всегда был трудоголиком и задротом, — Чжинри невесело смеётся. — Почему я не удивлена. Работаешь, небось, в какой-нибудь крутой фирме?  
— Не то чтобы. Обычная строительная фирма. — Сехун кладёт в тележку кунжутное масло и помогает Чжинри достать с нижней полки соевый соус. — А ты как? В декрете?  
— Я из него не выхожу, — вежливая улыбка на секунду превращается в оскал. — Это четвертый. Муж всегда мечтал, что у него будет много детей.   
— Он, видимо, семейный человек.  
— Да, вроде того, — голос Чжинри затихает. — Он хороший человек, но я так устала от детей. Иногда хочется просто всё бросить и уехать...  
Сехун неловко молчит. Чжинри молчит до самой кассы. Сехун помогает ей выгрузить всё на ленту.  
— Ты прости, что я тебя так гружу, — вдруг улыбается Чжинри. По спине бежит холодок от этой искусственности. — Совсем не думаю, что говорю. Это из-за беременности.  
Сехун машет рукой, мол, всё в порядке, а у самого сердце сжимается. Чжинри пытается поднять четыре пакета за раз и отнести в машину. Сехун, несмотря на её протесты, помогает донести покупки и ставит их в багажник. Чжинри вежливо чуть кланяется и садится за руль. Сехун неловко машет ей рукой.  
Сложно поверить, что Чжинри, такая пробивная, такая упрямая, позволила усадить себя дома, взвалить на себя все домашние обязанности и забросить мечту.   
Сехун боится видеться с остальными друзьями. Ему кажется, что он не вынесет ещё одной разбитой жизни.

Вечером Сехуна заносит в бар. Что-то новомодное, с неоновыми надписями и огромным плазменным телевизором на стене. В меню, помимо того нефильтрованного пива, что продают едва ли не с основания города, какие-то японские с вкусовыми добавками, европейский эль и сидр. Сехун чуть морщится, но заказывает безалкогольное. Бармен что-то хмыкает себе под нос, но в лицо Сехуну ничего не говорит. Удивительно, что посреди рабочей недели так много людей — едва ли нашлось одно свободное место у бара. По плазме крутят повтор какого-то матча, но никто не смотрит. Играет какая-то современная музыка: биты, басы, дроп, электро-поп, тропикал-хаус, заедающий хук. Какой-то летний хит в ремиксе, милые девичьи голоса и не напрягающая мелодия. Этот бар не отличить от столичных, и, может быть, это немного расстраивает. Сехун делает глоток. Жалеет, что не заказал обычное пиво, но сегодня так не хочется напиваться.   
На плечо внезапно опускается чья-то горячая ладонь. Сехун оборачивается резко — но обидные слова застревают в горле. Ким Чонин, такой улыбчивый, такой элегантно неряшливый, одна рука в кармане, другая на плече Сехуна. Сехун едва не спрыгивает с барного стула, чтобы обнять его. Старый друг со смехом отстраняется и присаживается рядом. Заказывает тоже что-то слабоалкогольное и сушеную рыбу. Сехун не может перестать на него смотреть. С годами Ким Чонин стал ещё красивее — линия скул и линия челюсти стали более выраженными, волосы, зачесанные назад, стали послушнее и короче, а во взгляде появилась какая-то мудрость.  
— Как же я рад тебя видеть, — говорит Сехун совершенно искренне. После сегодняшних неожиданных встреч Ким Чонин — как подарок свыше. Когда-то они были почти неразлучны, летом жили на два дома. Даже в армию собирались идти вместе. Но Сехун решил идти до университета, а Чонин не мог терять время. И с тех пор они не общались — Сехун жалеет об этом только сейчас.  
— А я как рад! — Чонин хватает его за руку, как когда-то в детстве. — Почему ты совсем не выходил на связь?   
— Да как-то... — Сехун мнётся от стыда. — Всё как-то закрутилось. Сначала армия, потом университет, а там подработки и желание умереть во сне. Сам понимаешь.  
— Ну да, — Чонин пожимает плечами. — Сам спал лишь урывками и на самых скучных парах. Как жизнь, как всё?  
— Да как-то никак, — Сехун рассказывает ему немного, чтобы не надоесть и не скатиться в унылое и горестное жаление себя. Чонин кивает в такт его словам. — И вот из-за этого всего я и потерял со всеми контакты. Только Чанёль-хён иногда вытаскивает меня на ужин с его семьёй, но это Чанёль-хён.  
— Он никогда своих не забывает, — соглашается Чонин. — Хорошо, что хоть он есть, а то ты бы мхом зарос, если бы остался совсем один.  
— А ты как поживаешь?  
— Нормально, — Чонин вновь пожимает плечами. — Работаю в студии, учу детей танцевать, как и хотел. Пока не женился, благо, сёстры пока могут обеспечить родителей внуками, — Чонин легко посмеивается. — Я пока могу жить в своё удовольствие.  
— Я за тебя рад, — Сехун улыбается, и сердце не болит от натужности. — У тебя студия в Сеуле? Может, Чанёль-хён бы своих записал к тебе. Уверен, ты хороший учитель.  
— Спасибо. Нет, у меня студия в Бостоне. — Чонин говорит это так просто, словно «на улице прохладно». — Я как университет окончил, так там и остался.  
— Ты учился в Бостоне? — Сехун едва не разливает пиво из заново наполненной кружки. — Серьёзно?  
— Ну, поступал в Сеул, а там перевелся в Америку, — Чонин смущённо чешет шею. — Пока был полон сил и энергии, участвовал в постановках. Хотел заниматься балетом.  
— Я помню, — кивает Сехун. — Мы смотрели записи постановок, ты кружился по комнате, а я кидал в тебя подушки. Ты умудрялся от них как-то уворачиваться.  
— Помню, помню, — Чонин улыбается, но прячется за кружкой. — С балетом не вышло. Повредил спину, не могу делать элементарные поддержки. Не то чтобы это сильно огорчает, — предупреждает он вопрос Сехуна. — Я всё равно нашел себя в другом. Ты же знаешь, как я люблю детей.  
— Ну... да, — Сехун соглашается неуверенно. — Это здорово.  
Чонин ещё что-то рассказывает ему о студии — как много детей к нему приходит, скольких он уже отправил в академии искусств, даже показывает видео его занятий.  
Сехун обуревают противоречия. Он рад за друга, что всё у него вышло, пусть и не так, как он хотел. Пусть балет оказался недосягаем, глаза его горят, когда он говорит о занятиях. Чонин смущённо делится планами на будущее — открыть ещё несколько студий в других городах, тренеров себе на смену он уже вырастил. Сехун его поддерживает.  
Но где-то глубоко в душе, какая-то маленькая его часть хочет сбежать как можно дальше. От Чонина, от этого бара, от этого города. Не забрав вещей, не взяв денег, просто бежать, бежать, пока не устанут ноги, пока не закроются глаза.  
Пока не устанет биться мысль — ты ничто, ничто, ничто.  
Сехун видел две убитые жизни, видел людей, не достигших и того, что есть у него. Но успех Чонина, такой осязаемый, такой яркий, обжигает. Завистью, ревностью, глупой ненавистью к себе. Ты-то, О Сехун, неудачник. У тебя есть силы и возможности, но ты сидишь и ничего не делаешь. Ты не меняешься. А кто-то находит в себе силы поставить новую цель.  
Сехун смеётся над глупой шуткой Чонина, стараясь не слушать внутренний голос, но искренняя радость за друга уже отравлена его гадкими сомнениями.

Домой он приходит поздно. Родители ждут его, чтобы, пожелав спокойной ночи, разойтись по комнатам. Сехун и не замечал, что они теперь спят в разных спальнях. Но ничто внутри не шевелится — ему всё равно. Родители сами знают, как им лучше.  
Сехун падает на кровать и заставляет себя уснуть — слушает первый после хиатуса альбом Coldplay, полный печальных баллад. Почти помогает — он засыпает где-то на пятой песне из восьми. Встаёт рано, почти одновременно с родителями. Мать подкладывает ему овощей в тарелку и как бы невзначай говорит, что этой кухне нужна молодая хозяйка. Сехун не находит в себе сил пререкаться и просто кивает. Мать улыбается и подливает кофе. Отец переглядывается с Сехуном — поддерживает в этой неравной борьбе.   
После завтрака Сехун вновь идет на пляж. Долго идёт вдоль берега. Садится на песок, холодный, чуть влажный от ночной прохлады. Закуривает. Надевает наушники и включает очередной подкаст — теперь история искусства. Бесконечно скучно, но отвлекает от мыслей. От мыслей о своей никчёмности и трусости. Ничего не добился и никак не может поменять свою жизнь. Боится увидеть друзей, потому что они могут оказаться ниже его по социальному статусу. Боится увидеть обломки чужих кораблей в море погубившей их взрослой жизни. Они хотели быть счастливыми и успешными, с красивой жизнью из сериалов и журналов, а стали тем, от чего всегда бежали.   
Сехун не замечает, когда начинается дождь — редкие капли не попадают на него. И пропускает момент, когда легкое покрапывание превращается в ливень. Закопав сигарету в песок, Сехун встаёт. Щурится, смотрит по сторонам — не видит, в какую сторону бежать к дому. Поднимает куртку над головой и бежит — хоть куда-нибудь. Ноги вязнут в песке, Сехун едва не падает несколько раз. Морской промозглый ветер пробирает до костей. Хочется накинуть куртку, промокшую насквозь, чтобы не замерзнуть и не заболеть. Прикрыть бы глаза от яростных порывов ветра. Сехун поскальзывается.  
Его подхватывают за руку и удерживают. Кажется, над ним зонт, стало чуть меньше дождя.  
— Дурак что ли, — слышится голос Тэмина. — Сэни, кто гуляет в такую погоду?  
Вместо ответа из горла вырывается хрип и кашель. Тэмин фыркает и тащит Сехуна к дому, до него рукой подать.  
— Стою я у окна, смотрю, вдруг в море какие-то лодки уплывут, а тут — человек! Согнулся весь, еле идет. А это ты. Прогноз не смотрел?  
— Да что прогноз, — машет рукой Сехун. — Я не видел, когда дождь начался.  
— Идиот, — Тэмин протягивает ему полотенце. — Иди, прими горячий душ. Я тебе чай поставлю.  
Сехун выходит, кутаясь в тонкий халат. Ему не меньше десяти лет, он короткий и не греет. В доме Тэмина отвратительно холодно. Ноги покрываются гусиной кожей из-за сквозняка, гуляющего по полу. Тэмин слышит шлёпанье босых ног и выглядывает из кухни.  
— Сэни, ты идиот? Не отвечай, и так знаю, что да. Стой здесь, я сейчас.  
Он выходит в коридор и скрывается в одной из комнат. Через минуту выходит с комплектом одежды и теплыми шерстяными носками.   
— Как ты дожил до своих лет, — Тэмин качает головой. — Если бы я снимал дораму, ты бы у меня помер во второй серии от простуды.  
— Мило, — констатирует Сехун. И переодевается прямо в коридоре.   
— Эх, никто тебя там в Сеуле не воспитывает, — Тэмин слабо бьёт его по затылку и зовёт к столу. — Пойдем, дурачина.  
В чае определенно есть что-то кроме чая, думает Сехун после первого глотка. Тепло разливается по телу и становится так легко и спокойно. Сехун перестает смущаться того, что давний хён дал ему подзатыльник. И того, что не виделись двадцать лет. Они всё ещё хён и донсен друг другу, Тэмин имеет на это полное право. И за это — за лёгкое перечеркивание стольких лет — Сехун ему благодарен. В кружке Тэмина плещется не чай.  
— Как ты там, в своём Сеуле? Небось, уже большой начальник? Сидишь в светлом кабинете, задания раздаешь, ужинаешь в крутых ресторанах. Что, нет? — Тэмин замечает, как кривится Сехун. — Ещё круче?  
— Не то чтобы, — Сехун крутит в руках чашку. — Я старший бухгалтер. Работаю потихоньку.  
— Поверить не могу, — присвистывает Тэмин. — Ты ж уезжал и обещал, что станешь начальником отдела к тридцати пяти.   
— Обещал да не стал. Пока иду к этому.  
— Всегда думал, что ты со своим шилом в заднице быстро пробьёшься.  
— И я так думал, — Сехун залпом выпивает оставшееся в чашке и многозначительно смотрит на Тэмина. Тэмин достает из шкафа бутылку какого-то дешёвого коньяка и щедро разливает по чашкам. — А ты чего тут? Я думал, к сорока годам ты будешь уже где-нибудь в Карнеги-холле или где там танцоры выступают.  
— А чем тебе не Карнеги-холл? Там, в прихожке, шкафчик поддерживает Дейл Карнеги. Я достиг своей цели.  
— Я серьёзно, Тэмин.  
— Эх, Сэни, с чего бы начать.

— С того, что я отслужил и повредил связки в лодыжке? Или с того, что я не поступил на бюджет? Родители были готовы платить за университет искусств в столице, но тут заболела мама. Рак груди, излечимый, но такой жуткий. Все деньги, что мы когда-либо копили, уходили на лечение. Мне пришлось вернуться и начать работать. Я и в старшей школе подрабатывал по мелочи, ты помнишь. Но теперь я работал на двух работах, днём и ночью. В редкие выходные приглядывал за чужими домами. Многие стали уезжать из города, а дома сдавали в аренду желающим отдохнуть от суеты у моря. Я следил за чистотой в этих домах. И всё думал — вот мама поправится, и я вновь попытаюсь поступить. Но ничего не вышло. После лечения у мамы сдала печень, и ей постоянно нужны лекарства и уход врачей. А я глупо запил. Во время одного из обострений маму пришлось положить в больницу, а я... Я сдался. Стыдно, конечно, не смотри на меня так. Но что случилось, то случилось. Как вышел из запоя, стал работать в два раза больше, следил за собой. Брат забрал родителей в Коян, там им лучше. И больница близко, и квартирка меньше, чем дом. Наш дом мы продали, чтобы сделать первоначальный взнос. Я вот остался здесь. Страшно уезжать. Да и привык уже. И старушки меня любят. Работаю кем придется, люди всегда нужны.  
— А как же танцы? Как же мечта?  
— Утопилась мечта эта в стакане с пивом. Я иногда танцую на районных собраниях или весенних фестивалях соседям на радость. Дважды победил на конкурсе караоке, где-то в спальне грамоты висят. А так — к черту эту мечту. Дожить бы теперь до рождения племянников, а там и помирать можно. Всё равно ничего полезного уже не сделаю.  
— Нельзя так думать, Тэмин. Ты же можешь переехать в Коян к брату, он поможет. Там встанешь на ноги, женишься, глядишь, свои дети появятся.   
— Да к чему мне дети, — машет Тэмин рукой. — Я за собой плохо слежу, а ты мне про детей. К чёрту их. Хочешь есть? Я готовлю отменные ттокпокки, острее, чем у твоей матушки.  
Сехун соглашается. Больше они не вспоминают прошлое. В тишине едят — ттокпокки действительно вкусные и острые, но Сехун доедает больше из уважения и вежливости. Тэмин позже рассказывает обо всех соседях — чем занимаются, кто с кем поженился, у кого сколько детей и кошек. Говорит обо всех изменениях, что произошли в городе, пока Сехун работал. Говорит обо всём и ни о чем — и пьёт, пьёт, пьёт. Сехуна начинает тошнить после третьей чашки, но Тэмин достаёт бутылку сочжу. И вторую. И третью, после которой он говорит, как ему страшно уезжать, ведь снова ничего не получится. Он устал, ему уже не так легко совмещать несколько подработок, а на постоянную не берут из-за характера и случающихся запоев. Ему стыдно жить в одном городе с братом, понимая, что однажды друзья брата его увидят в неприглядном виде. Стыдно показываться на глаза матери и отцу. А так хотелось бы достичь хоть чего-то!  
— Если бы ты бросил пить, это уже было бы достижение.  
— А то я не знаю, — огрызается Тэмин. — Пробовал я, да ничего не вышло. Так и сдохну, спившись. Вот моё достижение.  
— Хватит, — Сехун отбирает у Тэмина чашку и вздрагивает, когда тот поднимает на него тяжелый взгляд. — Хватит, — уже мягче повторяет Сехун. — Ты ещё не так стар, чтобы ставить на себе крест.  
— А ты? Ты-то поставил, я же вижу, — Тэмин смеётся как-то зло и жестоко.  
И скрючивается пополам. Сехун едва успевает подхватить его и наклонить над раковиной. Тэмина тошнит. Тошнит выпитым виски, съеденным ттокпокки с рисом, несбывшимися мечтами. Сехун тащит его в уборную. Тэмин сам падает на колени у унитаза и выплескивает свою ярость, утопленную в алкоголе. Сехун держит его за плечи, потому что руки у Тэмина скользят по стульчаку от слабости. Разочарование с сочжу покидает его тело, скручивая его болезненным спазмом.   
Когда не остается ничего, кроме желчи и усталости, Тэмин откидывается к стене и прикладывается затылком.   
— Не хотел, чтобы ты видел меня таким. Но будет лучше, если ты сейчас уйдешь и забудешь это.  
— Хорошо. — Сехун переводит растерянный взгляд на одежду.  
— Забей. Можешь забрать, я потом заберу у твоих родителей. Иди.  
Сехун кивает и уходит, схватив свои вещи в охапку. Он почти бежит домой.  
Его тошнит. Но не от выпитого или острого. Его тошнит от всего и от самого себя в том числе. Нет злости на Тэмина, нет презрения или жалости. Только...  
Сехун влетает домой и едва не отбивает себе колени, падая перед унитазом. Горло болит от спазмов, но ничего не выходит. Сехун долго корчится, но выходит лишь несколько капель слюны.  
Сехуна тошнит.  
И он завидует Тэмину, что тот может так легко выплюнуть свою злость и ярость. Сехун, даже если очень старается, не может исторгнуть то, что ел и пил. То, что терпел столько лет. Заплакать бы, но мужчины не плачут. А О Сехун пообещал себе давным-давно, что не будет плакать, даже если жизнь невыносима. Он должен держаться и быть сильным.

За ужином мать замечает на нём чужую одежду. Приходится рассказать, что был у Тэмина.  
— Ты не в том возрасте, чтобы я говорила тебе, с кем дружить, а с кем нет, но Тэмин далеко не тот мальчик, с которым ты дружил в школе. Скажи, отец. Пьяница, хоть и работящий. Иногда мы его видим — он выглядит таким старым. А всё от чего? Кёнсун его плохо воспитала, иначе он бы ни за что не начал пить.  
— И в церковь ходить перестал, — качает головой отец. — Как Кёнсун положили на операцию, так и не появляется там. И с праздниками не поздравляет. Совсем пропащий.  
— Бабуля Чон говорит, он стал этим... атеистом. В Бога не верит, — мать цокает при этом. — Что за человек.  
Сехун ест быстро, чтобы скорее уйти в комнату, как в детстве. Сколько ещё ему предстоит узнать о людях, теперь кажущихся такими чужими, но где-то глубоко в душе остающихся близкими и нужными?  
Сехун не знает.

Сехун просыпается с чувством опустошенности. Голова болит, но на душе намного больнее. Так хочется накрыться подушкой и забыться сном, но даже там его не отпускают страшные мысли. О том, сколько ещё историй ему стоит услышать, сколько фальшивых улыбок увидеть. Это тяжело. Зачем только Ёнхо позвал его. Надо было забыть, как он забыл. Надо было забить после первого отказа, как он бы забил. 

Надо собрать вещи и уехать. Надо вернуться в Сеул, сделать вид, что не было этой поездки, не было этих дурацких встреч и воспоминаний.   
Сехун даже встаёт, чтобы вытащить сумку, но застывает, сидя на краю кровати. Ёнхо его видел. Чонин его видел. Чжинри видела. Как теперь уехать, когда они знают, что был в городе? Они будут его ждать, они будут говорить, что он здесь. Уехать сейчас будет глупостью.   
Сехун никогда не умел сбегать 

Мать остаётся дома — говорит, что сегодня смена Мины, старшей дочки Чхве, помнишь их? Сехун кивает, но понятия не имеет, кто это. Обед не лезет в горло, ещё саднящее после вчерашних позывов. Но под пристальным взглядом матери Сехун ест. Запивает обжигающим кофе и ест. Он и не замечал, что родители пьют всё такое горячее.   
— Пора бы жениться, — негромко говорит мать. — От брата твоего толку никакого. Я совсем не ощущаю себя бабушкой.   
— Мам, я уже говорил. Я не могу обеспечить будущую семью.   
— Чушь какая. Мы с твоим отцом всё наживали вместе. Жили с родителями, работали, копили. Они нам очень помогали с вами. Думаешь, мы не поможем?   
— Я не могу привезти невесту из Сеула и заставить её жить здесь. Ни одна девушка на такое не согласится.   
— Ерунда, — отмахнулась мать. — Если любит, то приедет.   
Сехун не ответил. У него изначально не было желания поддерживать этот разговор. Однако мать не так просто отвлечь. Она вышла из кухни, чтобы вернуться с корзинкой для шитья, и принялась штопать носки отца.   
— На кухне всегда светлее, — говорит она, поправляя очки. — Не уходи, мы не договорили.   
Сехун со вздохом садится обратно и хмуро разглядывает тёмные круги на скатерти, оставшиеся от кофе. На мгновение он вновь ощутил себя школьником, которого отчитывают за двойку или драку с мальчиком из параллельного класса.   
— Почему бы тебе за эти дни не присмотреться к нашим девушкам? — мать кажется погруженной в шитье, но Сехун знает, что она следит за каждой его реакцией. — Они всю жизнь здесь прожили, их не напугать маленьким городом. Такая невестка и с родителями мужа жить согласиться, и ухаживать за ними в старости. Образованная и амбициозная столичная девушка— это, конечно, хорошо, но они всегда забывают о предназначение женщины. О том, что детишек надо рожать, пока молодая, потом сложнее будет.   
Сехун едва заметно качает головой на каждое её слово. Мать чуть поджимает губы, но продолжает, не чувствуя сопротивления.   
— Взять, к примеру, младшую дочку Паков, помнишь? Пак Суён, вы ещё в седьмом классе шутили, что поженитесь. Она выросла такой красавицей и умницей, родителям помогает, с племянниками возится. Почему бы нет?   
— Потому что это были детские шутки, мама, — вздыхает Сехун. Ему так хочется потереть виски, от маминых слов голова болит, но нельзя, вдруг обидится.   
— А как насчёт Хери? Кажется, ты ей очень нравился в школе. Она ещё в городе, работает в какой-то компании кадровиком. Она ещё на выпускной тебя звала. Да почему нет? — мать чуть повышает голос, видя, как Сехун качает головой.  
— Потому что прошло двадцать лет, потому что я не смогу её обеспечить, потому что не хочу, чтобы моя жена занималась домом.   
— А чем, по-твоему, должна заниматься жена? Работой? Деньги зарабатывать? А детей когда рожать, когда их воспитывать?   
— Ты же работала.   
— Я вышла на работу, когда вы уже в школу ходили!   
— Мам, не начинай, пожалуйста. Я сам решу, когда надо будет жениться.   
— Пока ты решишь, мы с отцом состаримся.   
Сехун качает головой и замолкает, отворачивается к окну. С ней всегда было сложно спорить, но в детстве он чаще уступал, чем брат. Брат доводил мелкий конфликт до крика на весь дом и уходил, хлопнув дверью. Весь в мать, его невозможно было переубедить. Поэтому Сехун и не удивился, когда узнал, что он женился на иностранке. Не исключено, что лишь бы досадить матери, которая с юных лет вбивала им, что они могут взять в жены только кореянок, желательно из их же провинции.   
— Они ещё уважают стариков, не то что эти столичные вертихвостки. И не дай бог вы приведёте в дом белую! Эти громкие нахалки ни во что не ставят родителей мужа. Хорошо, если здороваться будут.   
Сехун только молча закатывал глаза на её слова, а брат взрывался, ругался, что это его жизнь и он сам будет решать, на ком жениться. Мать, конечно, заводилась и кричала, что воспитала сыновей не для того, чтобы они в старости её бросили. Это всё пагубное влияние твоих родителей, нападала она потом на отца. Вбили ему в голову, что он особенный и может делать что хочет! А я говорила, не надо отдавать им на воспитание!   
Отец вздыхал и просто кивал, зная, что любое сказанное им слово станет топливом для её праведного гнева.   
Сехун пошёл в отца — никогда открыто не конфликтовал, предпочитая отмалчиваться и после делать всё по-своему.   
Сехуну отчасти стыдно, что он не может оправдать материнских надежд. Это скорее их с братом вина, а не её. Брат мог быть умнее и не жить наперекор матери, а Сехун мог бы меньше думать о себе и о своём удобстве. Если бы он больше заботился о маме, давно нашёл бы себе невесту. 

Но не всё так просто. 

Когда возмущение нерадивыми сыновьями прошло, Сехун решил немного загладить вину. Прибрался во всем доме, снимая паутину с труднодоступных мест, помыл полы, чтобы блестели. Смазал петли на дверях — они почти не скрипели, но у отца слух был хуже, он бы не услышал, а мать бы его извела. Сменил тусклые лампочки в туалете на энергосберегающие. Даже посуду помыл под мамино довольное хмыканье. На это ушёл весь день. Когда отец вернулся, Сехун домывал полы.   
— Старушка, совсем одряхлела? — спросил отец с порога. — Уже сына заставляешь убираться?   
— Раз невестку не приводит, пусть сам убирается, — выглянула мать из кухни. По её лицу невозможно было понять, шутит она или готовится к вечернему сеансу промывки мозгов.   
Отец понимающе кивнул Сехуну.   
— Не хочешь пойти со мной завтра на рыбалку? Я всегда хожу после её головомойки.   
Неожиданно для себя Сехун согласился, хотя никогда не умел рыбачить. Обычно брат ходил с друзьями на пляж удить. Сехун предпочитал бегать по улицам или кататься на велосипеде. Долгое и унылое сидение у кромки воды его нисколько не вдохновляло. Но, может, отец прав и это поможет поставить мозги на место.   
— Тогда ложись сразу после ужина, встаём рано. — Отец похлопал Сехуна по плечу и ушёл на кухню. Сехун ещё некоторое время слушал ворчливую перебранку родителей, прежде чем вспомнил о швабре в руке.

Утро зябкое, прохладное. Сехун кутается в отцовскую куртку — она коротка в рукавах и не прикрывает поясницу. Отец говорит — потерпи, сейчас придём на место, я тебе ещё кофту дам. Отцу холод будто бы нипочём, он идёт бодренько, тихо напевая под нос. В одной руке несёт две удочки, в другой — ведёрко с наживкой. Сехун несёт сумку с бутербродами и термосом и два складных табурета, ежась и дрожа от пронизывающего ветра.   
Место отца — ничем не отличающийся от остального пляжа закуток, разве что у берега тины да водорослей больше. Но отец показывает его с такой гордостью, словно тут обустроенный причал. Сехун растерянно кивает и отдаёт свою поклажу. Отец ставит табуреты, между них располагает ведёрко. Достаёт наживку, накалывает на крючки и закидывает в воду. Ставит удочки на невысокие подставки и говорит Сехуну — садись, что встал. А Сехун, следя за действиями отца, даже о холоде забыл. В каждом движении, неторопливом и размеренном, чувствовалась какая-то философия жизни, которую Сехуну уже никогда не постичь. Отец — человек этого пляжа, этого моря, и всё, что он делал, было продолжением воды и песка. Сехун чувствовал себя неуклюжим дополнением, ненужным и уродливым изменением первоначального пейзажа, будто «Пушистый Иисус».   
Сехун сел на табурет, не сразу устроившись. Ножки чуть вязли во влажноватом песке, потребовались немалые усилия, чтобы найти равновесие. Отец накинул Сехуну на плечи ещё одну кофту, которую выудил из сумки, а на пояс повязал старую мамину шаль.   
— В первый раз всегда непривычно и холодно, — сказал отец, усаживаясь на свой табурет. Он не смотрел больше в сторону Сехуна, он вглядывался в море. Сехун тоже посмотрел на море. И чем дольше смотрел, тем глубже окунался в воспоминания о детстве, когда они, младшеклассники, воскресными утрами сбегали из дома, чтобы поплавать в холодном море. Ну и дураки они были. 

Сначала он заставлял себя вглядываться в тёмные набегающие волны, отгоняя любые мысли. Но это не работало — чем сильнее он отмахивался, тем сильнее они давили. Образы из детства: как они младшеклассниками ныряли, не боясь утонуть или захлебнуться набежавшей волной, как старшеклассниками бегали сюда на тайные свидания, о которых на следующий день знал весь класс, как в любое время ходили сюда просто грустить. Море и пляж для каждого был неотъемлемой частью жизни. Здесь зарождались и умирали отношения, здесь зажигались ярким румянцем щёки после неловких поцелуев, здесь от тёмного свода неба отскакивали яростные и отчаянные крики разбитых сердец.   
Здесь Сехун впервые попробовал алкоголь — им было тринадцать, стоял отвратительный полуденный зной, от которого не спрятаться даже в море. К их классу прибились какие-то старшеклассники, от вида которых Чанёль-хён сжался и сбежал в мерзкую тёплую воду, по ощущениям напоминавшую мочу. И такую же тёплую воду в мягкой пластиковой бутылке подал Сехуну старшеклассник. Мол, обливаешься весь потом, возьми, попей. Одноклассникам тоже предложил — никто не отказался из уважения перед старшими. Никто не знает, что там было, но развезло всех. Сехун помнил, как в горле стало гореть, а голова потяжелела настолько, что хотелось прилечь, пусть и на горячий песок. Только усилиями Чанёль-хёна он не уснул на пляже — кряхтя и стеная от тяжести, хён дотащил его до дома и бросил на диван, благо, родителей и брата не было.   
После старшеклассники приходили ещё несколько раз, и их всегда ждали с нетерпением.

Здесь Сехун впервые поцеловался с девочкой. Вообще-то он проиграл Тэмину спор — Чонин так и не признался Сучжон в своих чувствах, хотя Сехун был уверен, что всё к этому идёт. И поэтому был вынужден идти вечером на пляж с девочкой, которая ему так нравилась тогда. Минчжи за зимние каникулы как-то резко изменилась, вдруг став округлее и мягче, и Сехун не раз представлял, как обнимет её со спины, обхватив руками прямо под грудью. Тэмин, смеясь, сказал, что Сехун должен её поцеловать. Это было ужасно и ужасно неловко — Минчжи стояла выпрямившись, как солдат, даже руки прижала к бокам. А Сехун держал её за плечи и отчаянно вжимался своими обкусанными губами в её, ещё пахнущие гигиенической помадой. После Минчжи вытерла рот ладонью и как-то неопределенно посмотрела — то ли с жалостью, то ли с грустью.

Здесь Сехуна впервые накрыло осознанием своей любви, такой неправильной, такой правильной.

Вдруг он почувствовал, как отец толкает его локтём.  
— Хватай скорее, а то уйдет, — сказал отец, кивая на удочку. Сехун неловко нагибается к ней и тянет на себя, натягивает леску, но чувствует, как она легка.   
— Эх, ушла, — отец не звучит расстроенным. Скорее, умиротворенным. Кажется, он и не рыбу пришёл ловить, а какие-то свои мысли.

Сехун всматривается в проясняющийся горизонт. Когда-то он думал, что будущее его будет простым и ясным, как в красивых фильмах. И будет он жить в светлой квартире, обнимать перед уходом красавицу-жену, целовать дочку, похожую на ангела, и уходить на респектабельную и высокооплачиваемую работу. И не будет никаких серьёзных проблем, кроме счетов за воду, потому что дочка будет часто плескаться в ванной. В детстве и юношестве всё казалось таким простым и ясным. И даже в шестнадцать ему казалось, что всего этого можно достичь к двадцати пяти.   
Но вот ему тридцать восемь. В квартире всегда темно и тускло, жены нет, а работа не так уж и высоко оплачивается. Только дочка есть. Правда, он ни имени не знает, ни фото никогда не видел. Как-то так вышло.  
Бёри ушла от него сама. Они всегда уходили — собирая по всей квартире вещи, не оставляя и следа от себя. Бёри ушла, сказав, что больше не может делить его с работой. Она была свободной художницей и подрабатывала бариста в кофейне рядом с офисом. Сехун повадился туда ходить — сначала из-за кофе, потом из-за Бёри. У неё были потрясающие скулы, невероятно притягательный голос и выбеленные волосы, которые она собирала в высокий хвост. Она, кажется, зацепилась за его внешность, которую считала математически идеальной. Когда они съехались, она постоянно писала его портреты. Иногда писала красками по нему — птицами, рыбами, цветами пыталась заполнить его спину и грудь. С ней было легко смеяться, ходить на свидания и заниматься сексом. И было так сложно жить, потому что она хотела внимания, как любой человек, и не только по выходным. Она хотела внимания всегда — хотя бы просто послушать, как она провела день. И именно послушать, а не пропустить мимо ушей, кивая невпопад.   
— Ты мог бы возвращаться пораньше, тебя никто не заставляет задерживаться на работе до десяти.  
— Работы слишком много. И шеф постоянно подбрасывает, будто мне мало.  
— Он считает тебя способным работником. И проверяет, когда ты скажешь ему «нет».  
— Да вряд ли, он просто не хочет выполнять свою работу.  
— Скажи ему об этом!  
— А ещё что сказать? Что он меня достал своими придирками ради придирок? Это карьерное самоубийство.  
— Твоё вечное смирение - это самоубийство.

Бёри быстро заводилась и быстро отходила. Но если решила что-то сделать, никогда не отступала. Она несколько раз порывалась уйти, но что-то её останавливало. Она думала, что Сехун хоть раз к ней прислушается. А он слишком привык жить только по своим правилам, не следуя советам, тем более от человека, никогда не работавшего в крупных компаниях.  
В итоге она ушла. Сехун был разбит — Бёри была его отдушиной от серого и тесного офисного мира. Когда он целовал её, чувствуя на губах сладковатый привкус кофе, окружающий мир переставал существовать. Когда он держал её за руку или целовал за ухом, он чувствовал себя счастливым.  
Но он не умел меняться за такое короткое время.

Бёри написала ему спустя три месяца после расставания. Сехун едва не выронил телефон, когда прочитал сообщение.  
«Я беременна. От тебя».  
«Это… хорошо? Тебе нужна помощь? Если хочешь, мы можем снова съехаться».  
«Мне ничего не нужно. Это только мой ребёнок. Мы оба знаем, что ты не готов уделять внимание хоть кому-нибудь кроме своего шефа».  
«Я постараюсь измениться, правда. Это мальчик или девочка?»   
«Девочка. Но ты её никогда не увидишь. Она моя и только моя. Потому что мы оба знаем, что ты не изменишься».  
«Бёри, дай мне хоть один шанс».  
«Прости, не могу. Я давала тебе слишком много шансов. Прощай».

Сехун долго не мог прийти в себя. Он одновременно был счастлив и разбит. Где-то там, на другом конце Сеула, в утробе женщины, которую он любил, билось сердце его ребёнка. И этот ребёнок никогда не будет его.  
Он пытался писать Бёри — хотел узнать день рождения дочери и её имя. Передавал сообщения через общих знакомых, умоляя сказать ему хоть что-нибудь, позволить хотя бы посылать подарки на праздники. Бёри была непреклонна и в итоге сменила номер телефона и оборвала все связи.   
А Сехун свыкся с мыслью, что у него никого нет. Хотя иногда думал о том, что сейчас дочке бы исполнилось пять лет. Он бы подарил ей кукольный дом с неё ростом. Она сидела бы на его коленях, повторяя, как ей нравится подарок и как она хочет показать его своим подружкам. Субботними утрами она бы будила его словами «папочка, ты же не уйдешь сегодня?», и он, ещё сонный, отвечал бы, что сегодня будет с ней.  
Иногда эти картины снились ему. И просыпаться после них в пустой и тёмной квартире было страшнее любых адских мук.

Сехун почувствовал, как по щеке скатилась холодная слеза. Он смахнул её, делая вид, что просто трёт глаза. Посмотрел на море — волны улеглись, словно перебравшись в его грудную клетку. Небо посветлело, и солнце выглянуло из-за облаков. А Сехун сидел, нахмурившись, пытаясь отогнать мысли о Бёри. Вдруг помог отец.  
— Зря ты раньше не приезжал на встречи выпусников.  
— А они были? — Сехун с радостью ухватился за возможность отвлечься.   
— Ну как сказать. Те, кто остался, встречались в кафе матери Чанёля и просто вспоминали прошлое. Не так много их осталось.  
— Чжинри, Хери, Тэиль и Сынван, кто ещё?  
— Сыльги, Джинён и Чжухон, они остались из-за родителей.  
— Звучит как претензия.  
— Я не твоя мать. Ты вправе распоряжаться жизнью так, как хочешь. Я столько раз видел, как родители губили жизни детей, что не хочу в это ввязываться.  
— Ты говоришь о ком-то конкретно?  
— Нет. Скорее обо всех детях. И ни о ком.  
Отец замолчал, вновь пристально вглядываясь в море.  
А Сехун вдруг почувствовал, что задыхается.

— Ты не против, если я пойду? — спросил он, не вполне уверенный, что его слышат.  
— Да, конечно. Спина затекла? — отец даже не повернулся в его сторону.  
— Да, да, спина, — закивал Сехун, вскакивая с табурета и подскальзываясь. — Кажется, её продуло.  
— С непривычки, — отец протянул руку за шарфом, который Сехун с готовностью отдал. — Иди домой, отогрейся. Старушке скажи, что я приду к обеду.  
Сехун кивнул и поспешил домой. Ему срочно надо выпить и выплеснуть всё, что бьётся волнами о грудную клетку.   
Всё это отчаяние и яростное бессилие надо куда-то деть. Иначе Сехун задохнётся.

Ему до ужаса хотелось напиться, чтобы выблевать страх и ненависть к себе. Он такой трус и слабак. И из-за трусости он боялся приехать в родной город, потому что в первые же годы после университета понял, что жизнь — не глянцевый уютный мирок из дорам. Надо работать, чтобы питаться, и надо успевать учиться, чтобы не вылететь из общежития. После полутора лет в армии ему чуть проще ограничивать себя в еде и спать по четыре часа в сутки. Но учёба с раннего утра и две подработки до поздней ночи — не такой себе рисовал разгульную студенческую жизнь Сехун. И он не нашёл в себе сил признать, что он себя переоценивал, когда думал, что будет так же веселиться по вечерам, как в школьные годы. И он не смог бы соврать друзьям, что всё у него замечательно, не смог бы притворяться, что он всё тот же весёлый заводила, готовый на любую авантюру.   
Он не мог допустить и мысли, что у его друзей всё может быть сложнее или хуже. 

Осознание своей эгоцентричности, системы, в которой существовали только он и его проблемы, оглушило фантомной болью. Живот скрутило, горло сжалось, хотелось согнуться и зайтись в кашле или вытолкнуть из желудка сендвич с чаем и горькой желчью. 

Сехун зашёл в дом, закрылся в комнате, чтобы встревоженная его видом мать не беспокоила, и лег на кровать. Как был, в одежде, в обуви, он лёг, уставился в потолок, а в тенях по углам затаились женщины, которых он, наверное, любил. Хаён, Бёри, Чжухён, Тэён. Он любил их, но недостаточно сильно.   
Не так сильно, как он любил себя. 

Сехун закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть их осуждение и раздражение, руками закрыл лицо, чтобы свет не проникал под веки, вызывая в памяти ненужные воспоминания. О том, что все они уходили в отвратительно ясные, светлые дни, в своё ясное и светлое будущее, в котором не будет Сехуна.   
Он повернулся набок, чтобы лбом ткнуться в прохладу стены и отвлечься, да хоть на что-нибудь!   
А получалось только вспомнить самого красивого мальчика в жизни, с прохладными руками и тёмными глазами, глядящими насквозь.   
И с образом юного Тэмина, улыбающегося и глядящего куда-то вдаль, Сехун провалился в неспокойный сон. 

Море, серое, тёмное, грозное, накатывало на берег, разбиваясь белой пеной. Ни одному взрослому или по крайней мере разумному человеку и в голову бы не пришло находиться в воде в такую погоду. Но Сехун был маленьким и глупым, поэтому он с радостью бросился в волны, позволяя им унести себя. Ему нравилось бороться со стихией и доказывать, что он сильнее.   
Заплыв чуть дальше, Сехун перевернулся на спину. Небо, тяжёлое, серо-черное, казалось ему отражением моря, и легко было представить, что он парит среди облаков и смотрит вниз.   
Вдруг поднялась высокая волна и ударила по груди. Вода забилась в нос, в рот, в уши, она плескалась в лёгких. Сехун задвигал руками и ногами, забарахтался, пытаясь выплыть, но лишь взбивал воду вокруг. Он тянулся вверх, но вверху было так темно, что ему почудилось, что он плывёт вниз, и он развернулся. Он отталкивался ногами от воды, руками расчищая себе путь, но воздух заканчивался, глаза закрывались, силы заканчивались, а он всё равно пытался плыть.   
И думал — так наивно и по-детски — что он сильный, что справится, что победит грозное море.   
А море лишь смеялось над его попытками.   
Сехун барахтался с закрытыми глазами, не зная, в какой он стороне от пляжа, как далеко друзья, как близко дно. Он ничего не знал, но всё равно продолжал двигаться, не останавливаясь, но ощущая, как неумолимо жизнь покидает его.   
И когда он был готов сдаться, его за волосы схватила чья-то сильная рука.   
Потом появились ещё руки, они обхватили его за запястья, и Сехун из последних сил схватился в ответ. Его тянули вверх, его толкали по воде, и от шума волн, от громкого дыхания друзей можно было оглохнуть после давящей тишины моря. 

Их выбросил на берег будто дельфинят, и первые секунды Сехун слышал только громкий кашель, но не было звуков лучше в тот момент. Этот кашель был одой самой жизни, ведь сколько сил требует такой приступ! У Сехуна сил не было. Но его перевернули, подхватили под мышками и стали трясти его голову, несильно, но настойчиво. Сначала Сехуну показалось, что он снова плывёт, а потом он сделал первый вдох. 

Солёная вода вырывалась из него подобно лаве из вулкана – бурно, обильно, горячо. Горло выталкивало волну за волной, и никогда Сехун не был так счастлив кашлю и мерзкому привкусу во рту. 

— Какой же ты идиот, Сэни, — послышался голос Тэмина. — Ты зачем полез?   
— Я думал, что справлюсь, — прохрипел Сехун, повисая на его и Чонина руках. Чонин выругался и перевернул Сехун снова на спину.   
— И что, справился?   
— Вы мне помогли.   
— Иди ты к чёрту, — махнул Тэмин рукой и отошёл, освобождая место девочкам, прибежавшим с одеялами и полотенцами.   
— Перед кем ты хоть выделывался, придурок? — спросил Тэмин позже, сидя на теплом полу дома Чонина, кутаясь в одеяла. Сам Чонин сидел на кровати, только выйдя из тёплого душа и плотнее запахивая халат. Сехун сидел на полу в трех кофтах, под двумя одеялами и грел руки о чашку с чаем.   
— Честно? — Сехун поднял голову и посмотрел Тэмину в глаза. — Перед тобой. 

Слова Тэмина потонули в неясном шуме, лишь потом собравшись в трек с нового альбома Ширана. 

Сехун сел на кровати, пытаясь понять, где он и что происходит. А Ширан не унывал и пел, что всё всегда должно быть ок, иначе зачем жить?   
Не сразу пришло осознание, что эту песню Сехун поставил на звонок для Ёнхо.   
С трудом отыскав телефон в кармане куртки, которую Сехун во сне сбрссил, он ответил на звонок хриплым со сна голосом.   
— Да?   
— Ты ещё спишь? В такой день?   
— А сколько сейчас? — Сехун протёр глаза.   
— Три часа дня. Нам нужна твоя помощь, я заеду.   
Никаких вопросов, никаких сомнений. Ёнхо утверждал, как и всегда, не интересуясь мнением Сехуна.   
И сейчас Сехун был ему за это благодарен. 

Ёнхо подъехал через пятнадцать минут, Сехун едва успел надеть брюки, которые мать заботливо выгладила с утра, и рубашку в мелкую клетку, чтобы не выглядеть совсем по-офисному. Ёнхо же надел какие-то джинсы с драными коленками, которые вышли из моды года три назад, и майку поло. Будто молодящийся отец приехал поддержать детей на спортивное соревнование. Но никто не будет смотреть на его одежду, внимание будет приковано к его улыбке. Как и всегда. А Сехуну лучше спрятаться за непримечательной рубашкой. 

— Тебе не отвертеться от стремянки, — сказал Ёнхо, похлопывая по плечу. — Мы рассчитывали на Тэиля, но он немного занят.  
Машина у Ёнхо маленькая, маловата для его длинных ног. Сехун спрашивает, арендованная что ли, но нет. Хери одолжила, она сегодня не планирует возвращаться домой на машине и трезвая.   
— Все придут? — спрашивает Сехун, глядя, как Ёнхо барабанит пальцами по рулю.   
— Да, кроме Хосока, Вонпиля и Ёнчже. Я ещё Чанёля-хёна звал, но он отказался.   
— Конечно, отказался, он же не с нами выпускался.   
— Это не помешало ему напиться на нашем выпускном! — Ёнхо поворачивается к Сехуну, чтобы напомнить ещё что-то, но краем глаза замечает какое-то движение и резко тормозит. Бродячая собака, замеревшая в ужасе, отмирает и быстро перебегает дорогу. Сехун выдыхает и толкает Ёнхо в плечо.   
— Не отвлекайся, а! Сейчас бы были соучастниками в убийстве собаки. Ещё со школы меня подставляешь. — Сехун хочет назвать его по-доброму «падлой», но прикусывает язык. Они не в тех отношениях, что раньше. Ёнхо чуть нервно улыбается, но уже не отводит взгляда от дороги.   
— Я отвык от такого медленного движения на дорогах, — он словно оправдывается. — В Чикаго я бы никогда не заметил собаку. И собака бы не выбежала на оживленную дорогу.  
— Вспоминай теперь тихую и спокойную жизнь маленького города, — улыбается Сехун и смеётся, когда Ёнхо бросает ему ехидное «кто бы говорил».   
— Чанёль-хён не приехал бы в любом случае, — говорит Сехун спустя несколько минут. — У него семья, кредиты, рассрочки, свободного времени просто в обрез.   
Сехун не говорит, что у Чанёля нет денег даже на поездку в родной город, потому что все расходы расписаны до последней воны. Но Ёнхо, кажется, понимает без слов.   
— Тэмин-хён…. Он тоже занят, — руки Ёнхо чуть напрягаются. — Просил повеселиться и за него тоже.   
— Ты с ним виделся?   
— Звонил. Он сказал, что сегодня работает, поэтому не придёт.   
— Ясно, — Сехун выдыхает, как ему кажется, тихо, но Ёнхо замечает.   
— Ты его видел? Он правда изменился? Я… Много слышал.   
— Правда. — Сехун отворачивается, и Ёнхо не продолжает. Он как никто знал, что Сехун обожал Тэмина. В конце средней школы Сехун даже сделал причёску, как у Тэмина. Во время общих посиделок на пляже сидел рядом с ним, слушал его с открытым ртом и был готов драться за него со своими. Ёнхо его тогда поддевал на эту тему, но к выпуску перестал. И сейчас не собирался бередить рану — он уверен, что она ещё глубока и кровоточит.

Школу Сехун едва узнаёт. Цвет другой, окна другие — больше, чище, целее. Рядом какие-то пристройки, может, спортзалы, дорожки для бега ровнее, футбольное поле зеленее. Всё изменилось, даже кованые ворота.   
— Кажется, что приехали в какую-то другую школу, правда? — Ёнхо паркуется рядом с машиной Чжинри и каким-то тёмно-зелёным Хёндэ с детским креслом на переднем сиденье.   
— Мы будто приехали забирать ребёнка, — Сехун выходит из машины и плавно закрывает дверь. Но она не закрывается.  
— Со всей силы захлопывай, — советует Ёнхо. — Это тебе не новенькие машины столичных такси. Вспоминай жизнь в маленьком городке. 

В спортзале уже играет музыка — кто-то проверяет, работают ли колонки. Вдоль стены стоят скамейки, напротив, под окнами, стоят столы: парты из ближайшего кабинета, накрытые скатертью из дома. Совсем как двадцать лет назад. Под самым потолком висят бумажные гирлянды, треугольные, с эмблемой школы. Кажется, будто их вытащили из склада, они выглядят совсем как те, что запечатлены на выпускных фотографиях.   
Недалеко от колонок стоит ещё одна парта с ноутбуком. За ней сидит Минчжи и выставляет настройки на пульте, чтобы басы не отдавались в грудной клетке. Музыка пока не громкая, из-за Сынван, сидящей с маленьким ребёнком на скамейке. Сехун подходит к ней в первую очередь. Тэиль появляется откуда-то слева и широко улыбается.   
— Давно не виделись, — он протягивает руку первым. Сехун неловко её пожимает.   
— Да, давненько. Не знал, что вы поженились. Рад за вас и поздравляю с дочкой.   
— Спасибо. — Улыбка Сынван такая же яркая, как и много лет назад. Она вообще мало изменилась, только морщинок в уголках глаз прибавилось. От одного её взгляда легче на душе. И нет желания уйти, нет страха перед старыми друзьями. Стоило Сынван улыбнуться, как Сехун воспрял духом. Тэиль тоже мало изменился, разве что стал меньше ростом, если это возможно. Волосы у него крашеные в темно-красный. Немного удивительно для их городка, о чем Сехун и говорит. Других тем он придумать не может, а обсуждать прошлое и упущенные новости пока нет сил.   
— Чёрный меня старит, — улыбается Тэиль. — Я как-то быстро стал седеть, а Сынван решила не поддерживать естественный цвет. Всё равно красить будем, так зачем красить в тот же цвет?   
— Логично, — Сехун улыбается им обоим в ответ. Сложно не улыбаться, когда они так светятся. Не ясно, рады они встрече или всё ещё так влюблены, что не могут сдержать счастья от мысли друг о друге.   
Тэиль забирает у Сынван ребёнка и, говоря, что погуляет снаружи, чтобы дочка поспала, уходит. Сехун с некоторым ужасом смотрит, как они осторожно передают друг другу девочку, всё кажется, что они её уронят. Но Тэиль перехватывает её удобнее и выходит, а Сынван, подправив рукава, идёт к остальным девочкам (Сехун не может думать о них иначе), чтобы нарезать фрукты. Ёнхо с Минчжи обсуждает музыку, умоляя, чтобы не было столько Рэйна, как на выпускном. И _пожалуйста, не включай столько медленных песен, мы не на школьной дискотеке_.   
Сехун чувствует себя неприкаянным, не зная, чем заняться. Хери, заметив, как он слоняется по залу, подзывает к столам.  
— С годами ты не изменился, — упрекает она его. — Мог бы подойти, поздороваться, столько лет прошло.   
— Вы были заняты, я не хотел мешать вам, — Сехун трёт шею, совсем как в школе. — Вы тут разговариваете, как я подойду.   
— Я прямо чувствую, что девушки у тебя нет, — машет на него рукой Сынван. — Как ты работаешь вообще?   
— Молча и в кабинете. — Сынван закатывает глаза. Хери улыбается и спрашивает, как дела. Сехун возвращает вопрос ей, она делает вид, что её не задело то, как он проигнорировал вопрос. — Я тут работаю, вернулась после учёбы. Работаю в страховой компании. Семьи так и нет, — при этих словах Хери нервным движением заправляет волосы за ухо.   
— Ты в школе всегда говорила, что у тебя будет куча детей, — вспоминает Сехун, не заметив, что Чжинри бросает на него предупреждающий взгляд.   
— А… Да, — Хери отводит глаза. — С этой работой совсем ничего не успеваю.   
— Понимаю, — кивает Сехун. У Хери краснеют кончики ушей. 

Ёнхо забирает его у девочек и ведёт к середине зала. Там уже стоит раскрытая стремянка, а на полу лежат гирлянды.   
— Лезь, тростиночка, — Ёнхо поднимает гирлянду и придерживает лестницу, пока Сехун поднимается.   
— Не слишком ли много собираешься вешать? — Сехун с сомнением осматривает зал с высоты. — Думаю, уже хватит.  
— Ну уж нет, я воевал с завхозшей за эти гирлянды, она не хотела их доставать. Ещё упрямее, чем та старуха, что была у нас!   
— Сложно представить, — Сехун кое-как клеит кончик гирлянды скотчем. — Кажется, на выпускном тоже мы с тобой гирлянды клеили.   
— И они были настолько кривыми, что Хосоку пришлось их переклеивать, потому что он терпеть не мог всё неровное.   
— Он бы и сегодня полез клеить, — Сехун прыскает со смеху и спускается с лестницы, чтобы её передвинуть. 

После развешивания гирлянд Сехун помогает с пиццей — курьер едва справляется с термосумками. Сехун забирает пару, пока Ёнхо встречает Сыльги и Наын. Сыльги всё так же прекрасна, как в школе. В узких брюках, приталенном пиджаке и с высоким хвостом она притягивает взгляды. Наын, сделавшая пластику, смотрит с завистью, или Сехуну так кажется. Наын не стала выглядеть хуже после операции, просто изменилась. Сехуну некоторое время было непривычно на неё смотреть. В школе она до выпускного класса выглядела младшеклассницей, с её округлыми щеками и наивным взглядом. Сейчас она была скорее чуть молодящейся красивой женщиной.

Ёнхо обнимал каждую. Сехун только пожимал руки и неловко улыбался.

Едва они занесли пиццу, как приехал Чжухон с выпивкой, и Сехун снова вышел. Ему вдруг очень захотелось быть полезным, помогать по мере возможностей, быть везде и сразу. Будто это может искупить вину за долгое отсутствие и полное молчание. Ёнхо как будто понимал и таскал его везде за собой. То коробку с виски занести, то ещё принять мясо у курьера, то походить вокруг школы с Тэилем и дочкой. Походить с Тэилем было сложнее всего.

Дочке всего месяцев пять или шесть. Она совсем крошечная, и Сехуну страшно просто на неё смотреть. Тэиль пару раз предлагает подержать, но Сехун отчаянно мотает головой и боится. Вдруг он её уронит? Вдруг возьмёт неправильно и ей будет больно?

Тэиль понимающе улыбается.

— Когда она только появилась, я так боялся, что сделаю что-то не так. Казалось, что она фарфоровая куколка и может разбиться, если сильнее надавить.

— Она у вас первая?

— Мы её с детдома взяли, — Тэиль говорит это так просто, так легко, будто это нечто обыденное. Будто сходили в магазин и взяли.

— Как вы не испугались?

— Мы набоялись на годы вперёд. — Тэиль останавливается и смотрит на дочку. Сехун никогда не видел такого выражения лица у людей, только на картинах. Когда изображали материнскую любовь. Во взгляде Тэиля столько любви и заботы, что он, кажется, светится изнутри теплом и светом. Хочется прикоснуться к этому свету, ощутить хоть малую её толику.

Не в силах это выдержать, Сехун отворачивается.

— У тебя нет детей, да, Сехун? — спрашивает Тэиль, продолжая прогулку. Дочка тихонько посапывает у него на руках.

— Нет, — Сехун не говорит о Бёри. Не время. Не место. Да и не хочется сейчас бередить рану.

— А хочешь?

— Я не знаю. Это так... страшно.

— Не спорю, — Тэиль улыбается. — Это ужасно страшно. Потому что ты никогда не будешь готов к тому, что она делает. Плачет, или кричит, или икает — и ты не знаешь, что все эти звуки значат. Но со временем вдруг начинаешь понимать. И это прекрасно.

Сехун кивает, не находя слов.

Когда они возвращаются в спортзал, заходит Намджун, последний из приехавших. Ёнхо сразу вручает им по стакану с пивом. Тэиль отказывается, качая головой.

— Кто-то должен вести моих девочек домой.

Сехун сразу выпивает половину. Вдруг становится страшно пройти дальше, начать говорить, отвечать на вопросы, спрашивать, как дела. Хочется встать где-нибудь в углу, как во время корпоративов, с одним большим стаканом пива и молча провести вечер. Сехун не готов, пожалуйста, не заставляйте его общаться, разговаривать, улыбаться и делать вид, что всё хорошо.

Сехун сам себе кажется моллюском, закрывающимся в панцирь. Не открывайте, пожалуйста, меня это убьёт.

Из раковины его вытягивает Сучжи. Спрашивает, надолго ли он приехал, отнимает стакан и ведёт танцевать. Сама говорит, что работает в Сеуле в агентстве по подбору персонала. Вроде и несложно, но отнимает так много сил, на себя времени совсем не хватает. Сехун замечает, что на её руке нет кольца. Сучжи резонно отмечает, что и он явно свободен. Сехун улыбается и невпопад шутит, что это судьба.

И вспоминает выпускной, когда он так же пошутил из-за её платья и его галстука.

Включается медленная песня, сопровождаемая негодующим возгласом Ёнхо.

Сехун кладёт руку Сучжи на талию и пытается вспомнить три недели курсов по бальным танцам.  
— Помнишь выпускной? — Сучжи всё такая же элегантная. Её рука очень изящно лежит на плече Сехуна. — Ты мне все ноги отдавил.  
— Я просто не хотел с тобой танцевать, — нехотя признается Сехун. Где-то рядом прыскает Ёнхо, кружа в танце Сынван.  
— Я так и подумала, — Сучжи кивает. — Туфли дорогие. Не отдави в этот раз.  
Сехун неловко улыбается.

После становится легче. Он ещё немного танцует с Наын — она работает в Тэгу, замужем, дети от первого брака живут с матерью в соседнем доме. Наын мечтала стать художницей и даже пару раз выигрывала на городских конкурсах, пока в школе училась, но поступить в художественную академию так и не смогла.  
— А сейчас ты рисуешь?  
— Было бы время, — вздыхает Наын. — На детей времени почти нет, а ты про рисование.  
— Понимаю, — Сехун кивает, не понимая, что за чувство поднимается в груди.  
То ли облегчение, то ли гнетущая тоска. Что-то гложет его, не позволяя раствориться в этом моменте целиком и полностью. Словно какая-то сила держит его над водой, не давая уйти на дно, на котором спокойно и тихо. Что-то заставляет его присматриваться и прислушиваться.  
Вот Сучжон рассказывает Сыльги, что муж у неё китайский бизнесмен и дома почти не бывает, она, в общем-то, предоставлена сама себе, но не чувствует себя свободной. Вот Чжухон рассказывает, как едва не дебютировал в какой-то группе, но его в последний момент убрали, мол, внешность неподходящая. При этом Чжухон смеётся, как бы говоря, что не он от этого проиграл. Сынван зачем-то рассказывает Джинёну, что у неё было пять выкидышей. Джинён плачет, пока Сынван гладит его по плечу и грустно улыбается. К ним присоединяется Тэиль, оставивший дочку в машине вместе с Сынюном — тому вдруг захотелось посидеть с ребёнком из-за тоски по своим детям, как оказалось, Сынюн живёт в Америке, но уже пять месяцев находится в Корее в командировке. Тэиль говорит Джинёну, что всё хорошо, спрашивает, как у него дела, и уводит к столу с закусками, лишь бы отвлечь от тяжелой темы.  
Кажется, только Чонин с Минчжи обсуждают не свою жизнь, сойдясь на танцах. Минчжи, как и мечтала, стала хореографом, довольно известным в узких кругах. Она рассказывает, кому из айдолов ставила танцы, о каких айдолах мечтает, какие стили ещё хочет попробовать, пока может.  
Чонин просит показать что-нибудь из её танцев и под одну из энергичных песен они оба танцуют. Сехун не совсем понимает, как работают их тела, но с интересом наблюдает.  
Краем уха он слышит, как Хери просит Чжинри больше сидеть и не налегать на спиртное.

Но.

После третьего бокала мартини Чжинри вдруг садится на пол и начинает плакать. Чжухон садится рядом, испугавшись, что ей плохо.   
А ей и правда плохо, только не из-за беременности.   
— Я так больше не могу. Если бы вы знали, как я устала, — слов не разобрать, но смысл интуитивно понятен. — Мне не нужны эти дети, мне не нужен этот муж, мне нужно всего пара дней на саму себя. Неужели я так много прошу?   
— Нет, конечно, нет, — Чжухон неловко гладит её по плечу. Но с другой стороны садится Сучжи и он уходит. На его место приходит Хери и берет Чжинри за руку.   
— Я бы и замуж не вышла, если бы не залетела, — Чжинри утыкается в плечо Сучжи и брендовая рубашка той мгновенно пачкается дешёвой тушью. — Но мне было так стыдно! — Чжинри икает.   
— Тише, тише, — Сучжи гладит её по волосам, не обращая внимания на мокрое плечо. — Мы тебя не виним. Дерьмо случается.   
— Моё дерьмо всё никак не закончится, — зло и обидно выкрикивает Чжинри. — Я бы давно сделала аборт, если бы не муж! Этот ублюдок…  
— Иди ко мне, — Сучжон садится рядом с Хери и перекладывает голову Чжинри себе на плечо.   
— Я такая жалкая, — Чжинри прижимается к Сучжон и её едва слышно. Сехун пусть и стоит рядом, но едва разбирает слова. Ему, как и остальным мужчинам, неловко. Намджун сочувственно смотрит на Ёнхо, мол, ты явно не этого хотел от встречи. Но Ёнхо не замечает его взгляда, он смотрит на девочек и не знает, как себя вести.   
Может быть, никто из них и не знает.   
— Боже, я же чуть не развелась с ним, чтобы выйти замуж за Тэмина! Пусть пьющий, зато не бьёт.   
— Муж тебя ещё и бьёт? — Чжухон, кажется, готов прямо сейчас идти и бить его. Но останавливает, как ни странно, Сынван.   
— Здесь каждую вторую бьёт муж. На Тэиля не смотри, за него это делала моя свекровь, земля ей пухом. Ничего не изменится, если ты изобьешь её мужа. Ты уедешь, а она будет получать за то, что жалуется.   
— А почему за неё кто-нибудь не вступится? — Чжухон не готов так легко проигрывать, но все равно тушуется под решительным взглядом Сынван.   
— Прости, каждая здесь занята спасением себя.   
Это говорит Хери. Хери, которую бил отец, почему-то у всех это выветрилось из памяти, хотя все они пытались её защищать. Сехун вспомнил, как ходил к её отцу вместе с Тэмином, Чжухоном и Чонином. Они хотели поговорить с ним, как мужчины, но он пригрозил им разделочным ножом и прогнал. Хери три дня не ходила в школу. 

Сехун подходит к Чжинри и подает руку, помогая подняться.   
— Не потанцуешь со мной, самая красивая девочка класса?   
Чжинри слабо бьёт его по плечу, но не отказывает.   
— Тэмин всегда так говорил, — тихо говорит она Сехуну в шею. — И сейчас так говорит. Как будто издевается.   
— Нет, — отвечает Сехун так же тихо. — Просто для него ты всегда будешь самой красивой девочкой класса.   
Её слабую улыбку он чувствует кожей. 

Её откровение будто рушит какую-то плотину. Неуловимо в воздухе витает трагичная обыденность, которую стоит высказать, но никто не решается. Каждому есть чем поделиться, но не каждый готов. Они уже не те близкие друзья, какими были, и вот так обнажить душу решиться не так-то просто. Чжинри всегда отличалась смелостью и безрассудностью. И, возможно, просто устала так сильно, что хотела услышать хоть что-то хорошее от людей, которым когда-то доверяла.   
И оказалась не одна такая. 

В третий раз подряд танцуя с Чжинри, Сехун краем глаза замечает, что Сучжон вдоль стены подбирается к Минчжи, отвечающей за музыку. Но не придаёт значения, пока вдруг не повисает тишина. Чжинри непонимающе смотрит по сторонам. Сехун же смотрит на Минчжи, стоящую у ноутбука. И почти сразу переводит взгляд на Сучжон перед ней. Она бледна, несмотря на выпитое вино, и дрожит, сложив руки к груди. Все смотрят на неё,а Сучжон всё больше дрожит, будто ей холодно.   
Будто она сдерживает бурный поток слёз.   
Сучжон делает глубокий вдох, прикрывая глаза. Словно чувствуя что-то, Чжинри отстраняется от Сехуна и подходит к ней ближе.   
— Я лесбиянка.  
Слова глухо падают на пол в образовавшейся тишине. Не слышно даже вздохов или ахов. Сучжон судорожно сжимает кулаки.   
— И всегда была. И всегда знала.   
Первый всхлип заглушает тихий полувыдох-полустон Сыльги. Она тут же прикрывает рот ладонью. А Сучжон давит второй всхлип.   
Никто не двигается. Кажется, в этом онемении живут лишь подрагивающие плечи Сучжон.   
— Я подумала, что вы должны знать, — говорит Сучжон, утирая слёзы.   
— Господи, милая, что ты задумала? — Чжинри бросается к ней и прижимает как можно ближе к себе. Выпирающий живот мешает, но Сучжон с готовностью льнет к ней. Сынван, добрая и заботливая Сынван подходит сбоку, обнимая обеих.   
— Я так больше не могу, — Сучжон повторяет слова Чжинри и плачет уже громче. — Я так больше не хочу жить.   
— Милая моя, — негромко шепчет Чжинри, поглаживая её по волосам. — Поплачь, моя хорошая, станет легче…   
Сехун боится подходить. Он не знает, что ей сказать. Не знает, как поддержать.   
Сехун уже ничего не знает. Ему казалось, что он знает всё о своих одноклассниках, но у каждого из них в школе были свои тайны, в которые они никого не посвящали. 

Девочки позже подходят к Сучжон и пытаются её подбодрить и успокоить. На лицах двоих или троих из них проскальзывает стыдливое смущение, но все они искренне поддерживают и переживают. Чонин тоже присоединяется, и когда он обнимает её, Сехуну на мгновение мерещится выпускной. Тогда Чонин так же бережно держал её за талию, прижимая к себе, а Сучжон так же доверчиво укладывала голову ему на плечо. 

Сынван потом тихо пересказывает Сехуну, Тэилю и Ёнхо, что Сучжон замуж выдали родители, надеясь «перевоспитать» дочь. Сучжон терпела пятнадцать лет.   
— А теперь встретила женщину, которую полюбила. И которая полюбила её в ответ.   
— Сучжон хотела одобрения своего развода от нас? — Тэиль удивлённо оборачивается на одноклассницу, всё ещё в объятьях Чонина.   
— Скорее своего выбора, — говорит Сынван. — Я не знаю, она не сказала.   
Сехун вдруг позавидовал такой смелости. 

Минчжи, кажется, поймала тоскливое настроение и ставит только медленные песни. И как во время заключительной части выпускного, все танцуют по парам. Сучжон с Чжинри, Намджун с Сынван, Ёнхо с Наын, Чжебом с Сучжи. Вернувшийся Сынюн танцует с Чонином и не может перестать смеяться, наступая тому на ноги. Сехун танцует с Хери.  
— Я слышала, что ты весь в работе там, у себя в Сеуле, — негромко говорит она, неспешно покачиваясь в ритм. Играет песня, которую Ширан написал на свою свадьбу, и Сехуну кажется немного неправильным танцевать под неё вот так. Просто с человеком, которого он когда-то знал, с которым дружил.  
Для Хери, конечно, он никогда не был просто другом.  
— Да, как и все, — оправдывается Сехун. — Ты ведь тоже много работаешь.  
— Я скорее чтобы не умереть от одиночества работаю.  
— Я просто привык столько работать.  
Сехун не напоминает, но Хери вспоминает сама — в старшей школе все старались подрабатывать, чтобы иметь свои собственные деньги. Кто-то покупал на них косметику, кто-то — первые альбомы SNSD. Тэмин помогал родителям. А Сехун тратил деньги на подарочки одноклассникам, на карманные расходы клянча у брата. Хери подрабатывала в приюте для животных, получая копейки. А Сехун помогал в кафешке за углом школы и разносил по утрам газеты. И каждый день в школе приносил Хери шоколадки или батончики, зная, что потом она пойдет в приют и опять не поест. Хери думала, что только к ней он так добр. Но он подкармливал ещё малышку Суён, всегда голодную и грустную, Чонина, потому что он забывал принести с собой обед, Тэмина, потому что у него не было денег на обед, Ёнхо, Йерим, Тэиля… Сехун был щедрым и добрым, не жалевшим ничего для друзей.  
И куда всё это делось, куда пропало?  
Сехун не знает.

— Может, стоит отдохнуть от столичной суматохи? — предлагает Хери. — Знаешь, я читала, что люди часто в сорок лет меняют свою жизнь.  
— Не знаю, — Сехун пожимает плечами. — Не думаю, что у меня выйдет всё бросить и вернуться. Как можно вернуться в никуда?  
— Ну зачем в никуда? — Хери сжимает крепче его руку и смотрит в глаза. — Я могу помочь.  
— Я не думаю, что смогу сюда вернуться.  
— А больше некуда. Так что если решишь уволиться, — говорит она, — я найду тебе место в нашей конторке. Тут у нас ты будешь главбухом или начальником отдела, с твоим опытом и знаниями. Возвращайся домой.  
Сехун накрывает её руку на своем плече своей, как в старшей школе, когда она лепила пластырь и прижимала ладошкой, чтобы было теплее. Глаза Хери загораются, как тогда.  
— Спасибо, — негромко говорит Сехун. — За всё. Правда.

Он хочет этими словами сказать сразу всё. Спасибо за поддержку, за предложение, за пластыри в детстве и булочки, которые она приносила в средней школе.   
Спасибо, что любила его, когда он был глупым подростком, ничего не знавшим о любви.  
Спасибо, что любит его сейчас, когда он так далеко и совсем о ней не помнит и не думает.  
— Ты бы смогла переехать в Сеул? — вдруг спрашивает Сехун, поражаясь скорости этой мысли. Он ещё не успел додумать, как слова сорвались с языка.  
Хери улыбается и качает головой.  
— Увы, там я точно никому не нужна. Если только ты не зовешь меня к себе домработницей.  
— Я бы никогда тебя так не оскорбил.  
— И тебе спасибо, Сехун. Просто спасибо.

Ближе к двенадцати начинают расходиться. Тэиль с Сынван обнимают каждого и дают подержать дочку на руках, пока укладывают в машину пару неоткрытых пицц и три бутылки коньяка.   
— Ты вырастешь красавицей, — Чонин последним обнимает малышку и передаёт её Сынван. — Совсем как твоя мама.  
— Почему ты всё ещё не завёл детей, — закатывает глаза Намджун и машет отъезжающей машине.  
— Потому что не в детях счастье, — за Чонина отвечает Минчжи. — Ничто не мешает умиляться чужим детям, не имея своих.  
— Тише, тише, не злись, — Намджун выставляет руки в примирительном жесте. — Я ж просто спросил.  
— Чем трепаться, лучше бы помог, — бурчит за его спиной Чжинри. При ходьбе она опирается на Сучжон, потому что ноги опухли от долгого стояния и туфлей на каблуках. — Ты ж не пил? Отвези меня, пожалуйста.  
— Я останусь у неё, — добавляет Сучжон и помогает Чжинри сесть в машину. Намджун вздыхает и садится за руль.  
Сехун остаётся. Помогает Ёнхо и Хери всё собрать, выкинуть, убрать. Кажется, после выпускного оставались они же плюс Тэмин, которому просто не хотелось домой. Но тогда им путь до мусорных баков освещал рассвет, а не фонари. Подтаскивая пакет к баку, Сехун вспомнил, как они с Тэмином после выпускного бегали по футбольному полю, понимая, что это последний раз. Потом они пошли на пляж и совсем не удивились, увидев там Сучжи с Чжебомом.

В этот раз Сехун идёт на пляж один. Проводив Ёнхо до отеля и пожелав спокойной ночи, он идёт на пляж, надеясь не зная на что. Может, найти ответы на незаданные вопросы. Или, что хуже, наконец задать себе эти вопросы.  
Вода тиха и спокойна, в отличие от внутреннего моря Сехуна, в котором буря и шторм. Они не утихали с самого приезда в родной город, но именно сейчас им вдруг захотелось выхода. Не через солёные слёзы или горькую желчь. А через слова, слова и прикосновения. Через звуки, которые так хотелось произнести, но так страшно озвучить.  
Казалось, произнеси три слова, придай им форму, дай им жизнь — и их уже никогда не забрать назад, не отмахнуться от них. Всего три слова — и навсегда перечеркнутая дружба. И километры расстояния, и километры молчания, и не будет даже шатких мостиков назад.   
Сехун усмехается и достаёт сигареты. 

Вспоминается самая первая затяжка. Ему пятнадцать, сигареты отцовские, советы от брата — и вот он стоит на этот самом пляже, с Чонином на шухере, пытается затянуться, но давится дымом. Давится и кашляет, кашляет так сильно, что слёзы выступают на глазах. Вторая затяжка не такая удушающая, но дым, кажется, проникает сквозь веки в мозг, одурманивая, но не попадает в горло.  
И сквозь кашель Сехун слышит знакомое «Сэни» и чувствует похлопывание по спине.  
— Дурак что ли, кто ж так курит.  
Тэмин отбирает у него сигарету и лихо, по-ковбойски тушит о подошву кед. Вытаскивает из заднего кармана свою пачку и под удивлённое «не знал, что ты куришь» делает первую затяжку. Он так красиво и самодовольно выпускает дым в ночное небо, что Сехун засматривается. А когда Тэмин усмехается и протягивает сигарету ему, Сехун понимает, что сейчас, в этот момент, он бы принял из его рук что угодно.  
Дым пробирается в лёгкие, заползая в горло без труда. Уже не саднит горло, и кашель не мучает, и Сехун садится рядом с Тэмином на холодный песок и принимает сигарету в третий, или в пятый, или в десятый раз. Чонин уже давно ушёл, но никто не заметил.   
— Не тому я тебя учу, — смеётся Тэмин, пряча окурок в мятой пачке. — Лучше бы учил тебя к девчонкам приставать.  
— И без тебя научусь. — Сехун пихает Тэмина в плечо и откидывается на спину. Небо удивительно чистое, звёзды сияют с такой кристальной чистотой и ясностью, что, кажется, ими можно осветить эту ночь. Тэмин тоже смотрит на звёзды.   
А Сехун.   
Сехун переводит взгляд на Тэмина. И что-то внутри него обрывается.

Сехун тушит сигарету. Так же, как Тэмин когда-то — лихо и об подошву. Это не практично и совсем не красиво. Но с того самого момента, как Тэмин показал ему это, Сехун, оставшись наедине, повторяет за ним.  
Как повторял всегда. 

Он идёт вдоль кромки воды, вдыхая холодный солёный воздух. Завтра утром он уедет в загазованный Сеул, может, выпьет немного и подготовится к рабочим будням. И будет вспоминать встречу. Как Чжинри танцевала с Сучжон, сжимая её в объятьях, тихо шепча ей что-то на ухо. Как Минчжи обещала Чонину помочь с открытием новой студии, а он в благодарность кружил её в вальсе посреди зала. Им расчистили место, чтобы смотреть, как красиво они двигаются, как изящно и легко она отклоняется и как плавно ведёт он. Сехун даже снял их на телефон. И он будет иногда пересматривать это видео, чтобы освежить память об этом дне. Может, раз в год.   
Он будет вспоминать дружеский поцелуй Сучжи и Чжебома в память о школьном романе. Они были пьяны, а Сучжи ещё и выше немного из-за каблуков; они смеялись друг другу в плечи после поцелуя, говоря, что раньше целовались лучше.   
И, конечно, будет вспоминать блестящие глаза Хери, когда она просила о дружеском одолжении.   
— Можно, я поцелую тебя в щёку? — Она нервно почесывала ногтём ладонь и не смела поднять глаз. Это произошло после уборки, Сехун едва спустился со стремянки и передал Хери флажки.   
Он всегда был в курсе её влюблённости, но и представить не мог, что когда-нибудь она решится на такое. В школе она молчала и старалась не привлекать к себе его внимание, зная, что её отец взбесится, если у неё появится мальчик. И Сехун знал, что она слишком сильно боится отца, чтобы сказать ему хоть слово.   
Он никогда не любил её в ответ. И не испытывал романтической симпатии. Скорее, относился к ней как к сестрёнке.   
Он поцеловал её в лоб и пожелал осторожно добраться до дома. Уши Хери горели, а руки сжимались в кулаки.   
Сехун понимал, что поступил плохо. Но ничего не мог поделать. В щеки его целовали лишь два человека — мама и Тэмин. 

Тэмин целовал лишь три раза, но от каждого сердце билось так быстро, что, казалось, вырвется из груди. 

Даже сейчас, вспоминая, Сехун останавливается, чтобы перевести дыхание.   
И замечает, что ноги привели его к домику старика Ли. Тэмин не спит, Сехун видит его силуэт в окне кухни. Тот снует из стороны в сторону, то ли убирая, то ли доставая из холодильника еду.   
Сехун делает глубокий вдох. И вдруг понимает, что хочет сделать. 

Он стучится в дверь. Тэмин открывает не сразу, Сехун успевает развернуться, спуститься с крыльца и вновь вернуться к двери. Успевает подумать, что сошёл с ума и что дурит.   
Тэмин открывает, широко зевая и прикрывая рот кулаком. И моргает несколько раз, чтобы понять, кто перед ним стоит.   
— Сэни, что-то случилось?   
— Случилось. Я могу войти?   
— Конечно, конечно, — Тэмин суетится, пропуская Сехуна. — Ты это, на кухню проходи. Я как раз завтракаю.   
— В четыре часа утра?   
— Мне к шести на работу. Я всегда прихожу заранее, чтобы всё пересчитать, сам себе не доверяю, понимаешь…  
— Понимаю, — не очень уверенно отвечает Сехун и садится на стул. — А я вот с выпускного иду. Решил прогуляться по пляжу и оказался здесь.   
— Ты хотел о чём-то поговорить? — Тэмин стоит у окна, не решаясь сесть. Достаёт сигарету, прикуривает и выпускает дым в форточку.   
А Сехун молчит.   
Там, на пляже, он был полон решимости и отчаяния, как Сучжон и Чжинри. Он хотел наконец освободиться от терзавших его мыслей. Хотел, наконец, вслух сказать и осознать то, что подозревал многие годы.   
Но силы вдруг исчезли. И голова пуста, ни словечка не вытянуть. Сехун без понятия, что он хочет сделать.   
А Тэмин всё стоит у окна, выжидает. Будто знает, что Сехун борется с собой. Будто знает, что Сехун хочет сказать. 

И не торопит, потому что не готов это услышать. 

Никогда не был готов. 

— Я... — слова царапают горло, не хотят выходить, не хотят ожить. — Я любил тебя. В школе.  
Слова кажутся тяжелыми. На мгновение Сехуну послышался их грузный стук о пол. В горле горчит как после утренней похмельной тошноты. И Сехун не чувствует ни легкости, ни страха.  
Сказал и сказал. Не освободился, но и не прогнулся под тяжестью других слов.  
— Извини, если что, — зачем-то добавляет Сехун. — Я...  
— Я знал, — перебивает Тэмин. Сигарета медленно тлеет в его пальцах. Настолько медленно, что до Сехуна не сразу доходит смысл сказанных слов.  
— Ты... Что?  
— Точнее, догадывался, — Тэмин тушит сигарету. Не об подошву — в пепельнице, стоящей на подоконнике. — Но не хотел об этом думать.  
— Господи боже, — Сехун роняет голову на сложенные на столе руки. Его трясет изнутри, ему хочется кричать, хочется сбежать из этого дома. Как он делал всегда в детстве, когда его что-то злило или расстраивало. Он сбегал на пляж и громко кричал на море, на небеса, надеясь хоть так успокоиться. Ему помогало.  
Он не уверен, поможет ли сейчас.  
То есть, пока он сам пребывал в блаженном неведении юности, Тэмин всё знал. Знал, когда Сехун выбирал место возле него, когда ему первому подавал еду, когда бежал со всех ног защищать его. Знал, когда Сехун рассказывал ему о девочках, которые ему вроде нравятся, но что-то всё равно не так. Знал, когда Сехун, пьяный от сочжу, найденного в доме Вонпиля, лежал на его плече и что-то мурлыкал себе под нос. Знал, когда на выпускном Сехун танцевал с Сучжи, а смотрел на Тэмина. Знал, когда на пляже Сехун целовал Минчжи, а смотрел на Тэмина.  
Сехуну казалось, что Тэмин просто его самый близкий друг, с которым хотелось делить какие-то моменты. С которым не было неловко сидеть так близко, что голые коленки соприкасались. С которым не страшно выпить, чтобы не обидеть потом необдуманными словами. Которому хочется доказать, что он не боится девчонок и не стесняется, как Чонин.  
Сехуну тогда, в детстве, казалось, что это лишь наивные детские дружеские моменты.

Сехун всё понял лишь в университете. Понял, что женщины его не привлекают. Они прекрасные, умные, хитрые, находчивые, красивые, храбрые, сильные, наивные, жестокие, терпеливые или вспыльчивые. Они разные, но все такие прекрасные. Как прекрасна была Сучжи в начальных классах, как прекрасна была Чжинри в средней школе, как блистательна была Сучжон на выпускном, как кротка и тиха была Хери.  
Все они были чудесны и прекрасны.  
Но ни одна из них не была для Сехуна.

Для Сехуна был Тэмин. Был случайно встреченный в клубе Минсок, о котором Сехун старался не вспоминать. Был Тэхён, проживший с ним три месяца. Был Донхэ, устроивший его на работу и проживший с ним два года.

Ни Чжухён, ни Бёри, ни Хаён не были для него. А он не был для них. Но так хотелось! Хотелось быть обычным мужчиной с прекрасной женщиной рядом. Он правда хотел любить их, но не мог.  
Как не мог любить Донхэ, Тэхёна и Минсока. Сехун правда хотел. Но не получалось.  
Сехун и себя-то не любил, убивая себя работой, некачественной едой, переработками и стрессом.

Сехун и Тэмина уже не любил, потому что сил не оставалось.

В детстве это было здорово и приятно — чувствовать легкое покалывание на кончиках пальцев и ушей. Забавно было краснеть, когда Тэмин, улыбаясь, смотрел на него на секунду дольше, чем на остальных. Здорово было просто находится рядом с ним и чувствовать себя лучше, хотя родители опять поругались, и брат наехал, что Сехун его стикеры с футболистами отдал Чонину.

А сейчас. Сейчас ни на что не оставалось сил.

Сехун поднимает голову. Тэмин не смотрит на него, вглядываясь в тёмное небо за окном. Руки его чуть подрагивают, но он сжимает кулаки, чтобы не показывать этого.  
— Когда ты понял? — спрашивает Сехун, рассматривая невысокий холодильник. Ему хочется видеть лицо Тэмина, когда тот будет отвечать, — и ему страшно увидеть.  
Увидеть намек на имевшуюся когда-то надежду, что они всё-таки были друг для друга.

— К выпускному, — Тэмин отворачивается к окну полностью. — Я как-то ночью стал об этом думать — спонтанно, уже и не помню, почему. И вдруг подумал — а вдруг Сэни в меня влюблён? Такое же может быть? Но отбросил эту мысль.  
— Почему ты меня не спросил?  
— Как ты себе это представляешь? Я бы подошёл к тебе и такой: «Хэй, Сэни, как сам, ничего? Погодка супер, кстати, ты в меня влюблён?» Так, что ли?   
— Да, прости, глупый вопрос. Я и сам понял лишь на втором курсе.

Повисает долгая пауза. Неуютная, липкая, вязкая. Настолько глухая, что обычно незаметные звуки кажутся громоподобными. Жужжание холодильника, потрескивание электрической лампочки, урчание желудка — всё звучит раскатами грома. Хочется зажать уши и не слышать ничего.

А особенно не слышать следующих слов.

— Знаешь, Сэни, ты мне тоже нравился. В старшей школе. Поэтому, наверное, я дошёл до такой мысли. Ты мне очень нравился.

— Замолчи, — Сехун качает головой. — Остановись. Я не хочу об этом ничего слышать.  
— По-твоему, ты один можешь сбросить на меня свой эмоциональный груз? Предлагаешь мне одному с этим как-то справляться? С этим знанием? Нет, Сэни, ты тоже должен знать.  
— Я не хочу, — Сехун закрывает уши, зажмуривается и пытается отвлечь себя пением под нос. На ум приходит только новая песня Itzy, прилипчивая и милая до ужаса. Но она не заглушает слова Тэмина  
— Мы с тобой могли бы быть вместе в Сеуле. Знаешь, как пара. Ходили бы на свидания, жили бы вместе, по вечерам смотрели бы сериалы и жаловались на работу. И никому не расстраивали жизнь.  
— Заткнись, господи ты боже мой, — Сехун крепче зажмуривает глаза. Кажется, его тошнит, он задыхается, хочется хватать ртом воздух, но получается только рвано выдыхать. — К чему эти разговоры о если бы да кабы?!  
— Ты прав, ни к чему. Но ты первый это начал.  
— Я не собирался...  
— Ты собирался попрощаться со мной навсегда этими словами. Ты никогда не взглянешь на меня после своих слов.  
— Неправда! — Сехун вскидывает голову. Тэмин всё так же стоит к нему спиной, снова курит в окно, выпуская дым через нос. — Я не...  
— Не ври себе, Сехун. — Полное имя бьёт под дых сильнее удара ногой или кулаком. Тэмин лишь дважды звал его полным именем в разговоре. Когда был бесконечно зол и когда только познакомился.

Сехун отворачивается.

Наверное, Тэмин прав. Наверное, Сехун действительно хочет отрезать себе все пути возвращения домой. Ведь он не сможет ходить по городу, в котором, он знает, живёт человек, с которым он мог быть счастлив и любить. Но с которым это никогда уже не произойдёт.  
Он вроде бы хочет вернуться снова, чтобы увидеть снова одноклассников, а вроде бы и страшно. Он не сможет видеть расстроенную, изнутри мёртвую Чжинри с присосавшимся к ней маленьким ребёнком. Не сможет смотреть на безжизненные и пустые глаза Хери, загорающиеся лишь от его взгляда. Не сможет смотреть на позднее счастье Тэиля и Сынван, потому что каждый момент с их дочкой будет напоминать ему о его несбывшейся родительской доле. Не сможет сидеть с матерью за столом и слышать непрямые упреки и предложения жениться уже.

И не сможет ходить по пляжу, зная, что ноги всё равно приведут его к Тэмину, за каким бы домиком тот не присматривал.

— Как же я тебя сейчас ненавижу, — тихо произносит Сехун. — Прощай, Тэмин.  
— Прощай, Сэни. Надеюсь, у тебя всё будет хорошо.  
— И тебе всего хорошего, — Сехун выходит из кухни и останавливается в коридоре, чтобы обуться. Но тут всплывает шальная мысль — где-то на окраине сознания, там, где он ещё верит в единорогов и чудеса.  
Сехун оборачивается.  
— Ты мог бы переехать в Сеул, начать там всё заново, — неуверенно начинает Сехун.  
— Нет, Сэни. Не мог бы, — Тэмин останавливается в дверях кухни. — И жить с тобой первое время не мог бы. Мы уже не те, чтобы пробовать и рисковать.  
— Да, ты прав, — Сехун безжизненно кивает. — Мы уже слишком привыкли жить по собственными правилам, чтобы ещё подстраиваться под чужие.  
— Удачной дороги до Сеула. И найди себе девушку, Сэни. Один ты совсем зачахнешь.  
— Вот уж кто бы говорил, — Сехун выходит за дверь и складывает руки на груди. — Прощай, Тэмин.  
— Прощай, Сехун. — Тэмин обрубает их связь двумя словами, не давая возможности вернуться и всё исправить. И, возможно, это лучший выход.

Сехун уходит, не оборачиваясь.

Тэмин не смотрит вслед.

Сехун заходит в родительский дом в тишине и темноте. Он доходит до своей комнаты вслепую, по стеночке. Но у двери чувствует, как к горлу поднимается волна. Сехун, спотыкаясь, ломится в туалет, уже не задумываясь о создаваемом шуме. Он едва успевает открыть крышку унитаза, как его прорывает. Его тошнит выпитым виски, съеденной пиццей, закусками и словами. Словами, которые он так хотел сказать Тэмину, когда ему было пятнадцать, девятнадцать, двадцать два. Словами на букву «л», обещаниями быть всегда рядом и держать за руку, когда тяжело и страшно.   
Из него рвутся отчаяние и ужас, непрожитое расставание и разочарование.   
Он вытаскивает с желчью, с обильной слюной все «против», все разумные и рациональные объяснения. Им не быть вместе сейчас, уже через месяц они поймут, что так нельзя.   
Его тошнит, а по щекам бегут горькие слёзы обиды. На себя, на родителей, на жизнь.   
Он плачет за всех своих друзей, за тех, кто справился и кто опустил руки. Он, Сехун, которого на работе все считают слишком спокойным и ровным для эмоций и отношений. Он, Сехун, который пообещал себе не плакать во время учёбы в университете, когда спал по три часа, уставал от работы и учёбы и не справлялся.   
Он, Сехун, который в детстве всегда плакал за других.   
Как маленький, он плачет, выплевывая тоску по неслучившейся лучшей жизни. По всем мечтам, что разбились, звездой скатившись с небосклона. По всем детским невинным ожиданиям, что вместо красивых кораблей оказались лишь модельками в хрупких бутылках. 

Сехун плачет беззвучно, но его отчаяние слышит отец, проснувшийся на рыбалку. Он заходит в туалет и садится рядом на корточки и неловко гладит по спине. Он хочет что-то сказать, но не находит слов. Он просто гладит.   
А Сехуну достаточно. Он чувствует тепло отцовской руки, чувствует его поддержку, пусть бессловесную, пусть такую неумелую. Но отец рядом, просто есть, как маяк в штормовую ночь. Сехун валится на отца, утирает рот рукавом и, жмуря глаза, оплакивает детство и юность. Упивается тем вниманием, что не получал, пока отец пропадал на работе. И плачет, плачет, плачет.   
Мать будто услышав его скорбь, его траур по всему, что не случилось, приходит, кутаясь в халат. Садится с другой стороны, обнимает Сехуна и шепчет успокаивающее «шшш, ну-ну, милый, всё будет хорошо, всё будет хорошо». И Сехун хватается за них обоих, тыкается в их тепло, как щенок, пытаясь впитать его, чтобы держаться там, в Сеуле, ещё несколько лет.   
— Иди спать, милый, — мать помогает подняться и отряхивает рубашку. — Ты очень устал. Отдохни.   
Сехун кивает, опирается на отца и вместе с ним идёт до комнаты. Отец помогает ему снять одежду, укрывает одеялом и желает хороших снов.   
Сехун проваливается в темноту до того, как отец закрывает дверь. 

Сехун просыпается лишь к ужину. Голова побаливает, и спина затекла от долгого пребывания в кровати. Сехун потирает глаза и наощупь идёт в ванную, чтобы умыться. И вспоминает утренний срыв, едва переступив порог.   
Зеркало безжалостно отражает спутавшиеся волосы, опухшие глаза, мятые щеки. Сехун наскоро плещет в лицо водой, споласкивает рот, чувствуя, как еле уловимо ещё отдаёт желчью, и почти бежит в комнату. Переодеваться, не включая свет. И совсем не хочет вспоминать вчерашний день и эту ночь. Встреча прошла скорее хорошо, чем нет, но боль ночи всё перечеркнула. 

Тихо постучав, заходит отец.   
— Идём ужинать, сынок.   
Сехун вздрагивает от его обращения. В детстве отец звал их с братом только по именам, а когда был особенно нежен (обычно после пары бутылок пива на праздниках), чуть официозно произносил «сын». Но никогда — «сынок». И Сехуну хочется наслаждаться этим мгновением, правда хочется. Но как сложно отделаться от впечатления, что это жалость, а не нерастраченная любовь! Сехун пытается подавить это ощущение, но отец улыбается ему, как ребёнку.   
Сехун быстро отворачивается, чтобы отец не увидел промелькнувшей гримасы боли, почти физической. Отец просто хочет его утешить и успокоить, Сехун понимает. Но так хочется это получать без срывов в туалетах. 

— Я сейчас приду. — Голос хриплый от сна, Сехун прокашливается и повторяет: — Сейчас приду.   
И приходит. Спустя десять минут, переодевшись в найденную футболку с SHINHWA, в мятые штаны, босой и непричесанный.   
— Как школьник, честное слово, — вздыхает мать и ставит перед сыном тарелку с жареным рисом. — Мог бы и носки надеть, полы холодные.   
Сехун кивает, придвигает тарелку, стучит палочками по столу, чтобы выровнять их. Не поднимает глаз.   
— Не ворчи, старушка, морщины появятся, — отец тянется за кимчи, стоящими в центре стола.   
— А сейчас на лице что? — отвечает мать, просто чтобы ответить, оставить последнее слово за собой. Мужчины молчат, привыкнув к этой её черте за много лет.

Ужин проходит в тишине, только палочки о тарелки бьются да стаканы с водой со стуком ставятся на стол. Сехун старается не смотреть на родителей, не готовый к нежной жалости. Родители не смотрят на него, боясь эту жалость пополам с любовью показать.  
Мама не выдерживает первой.  
— Сынок, мы с отцом поговорили и решили, что через год-два переберёмся в Сеул, поближе к тебе. Мы уже совсем старые, ещё чуть-чуть и ходить перестанем.   
— А дом? — Сехун чувствует себя глупо, спрашивая о таком, когда мать делится планами. Но не находит других слов.  
— Сдадим в аренду. Или продадим, — отец говорит спокойно, будто о погоде, но рука чуть сильнее сжимает палочки, а губы поджимаются в конце фразы. — Всё равно тут жить никто не будет. Твой брат так уж точно.  
— А тебе нельзя тут жить, — мать мягко улыбается и гладит Сехуна по руке. — Не спорь, милый, я вижу, что тебе тут плохо.   
— Да и я уже слишком стар, чтобы столько времени проводить у моря, — вставляет отец. — Ноги уже не те, ноют постоянно. А в Сеуле возьмём квартирку в многоэтажке и не будем из неё выходить, да, старушка?  
— Ага, дам я тебе никуда не выходить, — мать в шутку бьёт отца по плечу. — Собаку заведём, будешь её выгуливать. А там, глядишь, и невестка появится, которая будет за нами ухаживать. Да, сынок?  
— Да, мама, — тихо соглашается Сехун, бессильный спорить с ней сейчас, за почти двенадцать часов до своего отъезда. — Вы скажите, когда соберётесь переезжать, я поищу вам квартиру недалеко от своей. Или мы можем первое время жить вместе, чтобы вы освоились в большом городе.  
— Хорошо, сынок, как скажешь, — мать встаёт из-за стола, целует Сехуна в макушку и убирает еду в холодильник. Отец встаёт у раковины и моет посуду, а Сехун. Сехун чувствует себя выброшенным из этого маленького, тихо угасающего мира.

Он закрывается в комнате. Неаккуратно бросает вещи в сумку, едва не забывает брюки и рубашку, в которых был на встрече и которые мама рано утром постирала. Забывает оставить вещи, в которых утром поедет на автовокзал, и вновь всё вытаскивает. Перепроверяет билет трижды, убрав сначала в карман джинсов, потом в карман сумки, потом в кошелёк и снова в карман сумки. Садится устало на пол у кровати. И думает, что ему и правда не стоит больше сюда возвращаться. Он, может быть, будет переписываться с Чонином или Ёнхо, может, продолжит общаться с Хери и Сынван с Тэилем. Но больше никогда не приедет. Не прогуляется по пляжу, не вдохнет знакомый с детства морской воздух, не зайдет в любимые раньше места.  
Не придёт к Тэмину домой, чтобы вновь произнести ужасные, болезненные три слова.   
И не услышит их в ответ.

Сехуну, положа руку на сердце, очень хотелось бы жить в каком-нибудь фильме, чтобы сейчас сорваться к Тэмину на работу, сказать, что он жалеет о своих словах, что он останется, лишь бы быть с ним. Или Тэмин прибежит к нему домой, назовёт дураком, утащит на пляж, чтобы сказать, что он бросит всё и поедет с ним в Сеул, чтобы вместе жить долго и счастливо. И звёзды будут сиять невыносимо ярко, и пойдёт теплый дождь, под которым они будут целовать друг друга и обнимать, восполняя множество потерянных лет. И будут откровенно и безобразно счастливы, так, что у зрителей воображаемого фильма сироп потечёт по венам. 

Но жизнь не фильм. Жизнь грустный рассказ, а в случае Сехуна — из трёх слов. Родился, жил, умер. Никаких ярких вспышек, никакой любви до гроба. Только тоска и любовь, от которой хочется вскрыться, а не петь от радости. Сехун прикрывает глаза. Надо бы что-то менять, может, найти себе хобби или увлечение, чтобы скрасить своё существование. Но нет на это никаких сил. Есть силы только чтобы жить и просыпаться по утрам. А на наполнение жизни смыслом, красками, хоть чем-то — нет. Бёри, Хаён, Чжухён, Юна, Тэхён и Донхэ пытались стать его ярким светом, его смыслом. Но тоска (и любовь к Тэмину) была сильнее. 

Сехун вздрагивает от звука входящего сообщения. Пишет Ёнхо. Что рад, что Сехун приехал, что вчера всё прошло хорошо и надо бы чаще видеться. Сехун скидывает смайлик с поднятым вверх пальцем. Ёнхо молодец, Ёнхо сделал всё, чтобы они встретились. Но пока Сехун не может выдавить и слова поддержки или благодарности. Он ответит ему потом, из Сеула, когда его отпустит море.

Он открывает электронную почту, будто ему может написать хоть кто-то, не связанный с работой. Среди рекламных рассылок вдруг обнаруживается письмо от дочери Минатозаки-сана. Она пишет, что со среды по понедельник будет в Сеуле. Она не пишет «давайте встретимся», не пишет «хотела бы увидеть вас». Она просто сообщает, что она в городе, остальное — за Сехуном. Сехун быстро набирает сообщение: «Вы свободны в субботу? Я приеду рано утром, можем сходить пообедать».  
Конечно, они не только пообедают. Они ещё приедут к нему домой и закажут на ужин что-нибудь, а наутро Сехун проводит её до такси. Потому что ему необходимо отвлечься от всего. Может, он ещё успеет посмотреть пару серий «Долгой ночи»и подготовится к рабочей неделе. 

Сехун ложится спать, хотя ему и не хочется. Он знает, что в автобусе не уснет, а завтра ему понадобятся силы. И несмотря на то, что он проспал весь день, он вдруг проваливается в сон, едва голова касается подушки. И он не видит, как мать заходит в комнату и кладёт ему в сумку пару стикеров, которые Сехун потерял ещё в школе. Это наклейки с Сейлор Марс, которые ему когда-то подарила малышка Пак Суён. Они выцвели и потрепались, но картинку ещё можно различить. Мать прижимает их к губам и кладёт в карман, к билету. Бесшумно выходит и прикрывает дверь. Идёт в гостиную, к мужу, сидящему у телевизора, садится рядом на диван и достаёт спицы.   
— Думаешь, мы поступаем правильно?  
— Не знаю.   
— Ты никогда ничего не знаешь! Хоть бы раз действительно поучаствовал в судьбе сына и семьи.  
— Не маленький, справится. И мы как-нибудь справимся.  
Мать что-то бубнит себе под нос и углубляется в вязание. Но спустя час распускает всё и уходит на кухню, чтобы утром дать сыну тосты в дорогу. Отец идёт спать, чтобы отвезти его на автовокзал. И так же проваливается в сон, едва касается головой подушки.

Утро промозглое. Ветер завывает и сквозит в приоткрытое окно кухни. Сехун сонно завтракает, пока мать, бодрая и полная сил, суетится вокруг, то подливая кофе, то подталкивая к сыну ближе тарелки. На мгновение, если прикрыть глаза, можно представить, что это школьное утро, первым уроком такая нелюбимая физика, что не хочется торопиться. Кажется, ещё чуть-чуть, и Сехун почувствует, как брат бьёт его по уху, чтобы проснулся. Но ничего не происходит.  
Только отец заходит, чтобы залпом выпить остывший кофе и сказать, что пора ехать.  
Сехун неуклюже поднимается из-за стола, обнимает мать и подставляет щеку для поцелуя. Выходит вслед за отцом, возвращается на кухню за забытыми тостами, выходит в коридор, берёт в руки сумку, снова не давая отцу отнести её в машину, и открывает дверь. Грозовые тучи ползут с моря, но над городом небо ещё чистое, Сехун успеет уехать до ливня.   
Кажется, само море прогоняет его, не давая возможности остаться. Или оплакивает его детство, которое окончательно завершилось прошлой ночью.   
В машине играет старый хит Адель, в котором она обещает, что найдёт кого-то похожего. А Сехун понимает, что никогда он не найдёт никого и ничего похожего на этот город, на этих людей. Сеул не станет ему родным. Но и родной город ему теперь тоже чужой. Душа Сехуна принадлежит тем улочкам и зданиям, пляжу и морю, которые были тут двадцать лет назад. А больше родных мест у него нет.   
Отец открывает ему дверь, потому что Сехун задумался так глубоко, что не заметил, как они приехали. Отец забирает сумку — и Сехун ничего не может сказать против. Отец ведёт до самого автобуса, как маленького, как в школе на экскурсии.  
— Спасибо, пап, — Сехуну немного неловко это говорить. Но вторая фраза вырывается быстрее, чем он успевает её додумать: — Я люблю тебя.  
Отец моргает, открывает и закрывает рот и только потом отвечает:  
— Я тебя тоже, сынок. До встречи.  
— До встречи в Сеуле.  
Сехун заходит в автобус и закрывает глаза. Он не хочет смотреть в окно и видеть, как удаляется чуть сгорбленная фигура отца. Сехун хотел, чтобы его слова звучали как благодарность. Но почему от этих слов и ему, и отцу так тяжело?  
Может, потому что они никогда не произносили их друг другу? Или потому, что за слова в их семье всегда ответственной была мама?   
Или потому что Сехун понимал — как и отец — что никуда родители не переедут. Просто не смогут вырваться из родной земли.  
И Сехун больше не приедет. Потому что его ничто не тянет сюда, даже родители, у которых давно своя собственная жизнь. 

Сехун чувствует спиной, что мотор автобуса завёлся, — так сильно вибрирует спинка сидения. И открывает глаза, чтобы в последний раз посмотреть на город, который он бросает навсегда.  
На город, в котором родились и умерли его мечты, надежды и любовь.


End file.
